


Slip Into The Harry Potter Life

by crowchan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slow Updates, death eater the 8 parents, harrypotterau, its a mess, maybe smut, sorryimbad, yourewizardharry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowchan/pseuds/crowchan
Summary: Harry Potter Au no one asked for.





	1. Shining Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, it is been a long ass time since I uploaded. Over time I got int kpop and my ultimate favorite group is Seventeen and I made a fanfiction about them. 
> 
> Now for the housing!  
> S.coups - Gryffindor  
> Jeonghan - Slytherin  
> Joshua - Hufflepuff  
> Wonwoo - Ravenclaw  
> Woozi - Ravenclaw  
> Jun- Ravenclaw  
> Hoshi - Gryffindor  
> Dk - Gryffindor  
> Mingyu - Hufflepuff  
> Seungkwan - Slytherin  
> Vernon - Gryffindor  
> The8 - Slytherin  
> Dino - Slytherin 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy, I am always open to request and please bear with me with updates I am not the best. And if I do take to long don't forget to comment about it!

Seungkwan thought he was losing his mind, no matter how hard he looked at the crystal ball he didn't know what the hell what he was supposed to see.

 

“I give up” Seungkwan leaned back in his chair, he watched Jeonghan look at the ball with a smile on his face. Jeonghan creased the ball he sighed drawing his hand back.

 

“Can you really see? Or do you just say you do” Minghao looked at the crystal ball still not seeing anything either

 

“Of course I can! How dare you accuse me” Jeonghan flipped his hair and looked back at the crystal ball longing.

 

“What do you see?” Seungkwan said leaning closer to the crystal ball.

 

“My sweet shusa” Jeonghan grabbed his pencil writing down what he saw with his inner eye. Jeonghan saw him and the Hufflepuff prefect drinking tea at Madam Puddifoot’s where all the couples go for there date.

 

“As a seer-” Seungkwan and Minghao groaned, there wasn't a day that Jeonghan has forgotten to mention to them he was a seer like his family members.

 

“Ugh this is too hard, Chinese fortune sticks are way easier than this shit” Minghao yelled. Seungkwan shushed him for his sour mouth but Professor Suho already heard him. Jeonghan grabbed Minghao his palm.

 

“Let me read your palm!, I’ve been getting better at palmistry, I have to practice for the OWL exams” Jeonghan scooted closed to Minghao. Seungkwan leaned in integrated as well.

 

“Yeah sure why not” Minghao put his chin on his other hand. He looked at Jeonghan, he looked excited while looking at his lines.

 

“Okay, so your headline is pretty short so that means people see you as hasty and carless-”

“Alright I think that's enough”

“WAIT NO, don't you wanna know if you're getting dicked down this year?”

“I heard that Yoon, I'm deducting points from Slytherin again” The other Slytherins in the room groaned at there housemates carelessness

 

“Maybe you're the careless one” Seungkwan suggested, his head was rested on the table watching them.

 

“I guess, but it's doubtful that someone will dic- I mean like me” Minghao felt the stares professor Suho was giving them. Jeonghan clapped his hands together and looked at Minghao palms again. His eyebrows knitted as he scanned his hand

 

“Your love line is in a trident form, that means in your love life you're hard” Jeonghan said, Minghao smirked and looked at his hand.

 

“Not anyone just can have me, wow you're really good at this” Minghao looked at his palm closer smiling at himself.

 

“My turn!” Seungkwan said, he shoved Minghao out the way and gave Jeonghan his palm. Jeonghan looked at his palm trying to figure out what Seungkwan love line was.

 

“Your sentimental” Jeonghan says, Seungkwan looked at him for more, but Jeonghan let go of his hand, it fell into his lap.

 

“That's it?” Seungkwan asked. Jeonghan nodded. Seungkwan looked at his small chubby hand as everyone started packing up. Seungkwan wanted to know how he would be in a relationship or at least what will it be like, not his character. He already knew he was sentimental.

 

“Wow, I'm good at palm reading I should charge people” Jeonghan said. Professor Suho came up to Jeonghan with a small crystal ball. He handed it to him, he patted his shoulder.

 

“Here practice more, give it back to me in good condition or I will deduct so many points from Slytherin you’ll regret it” Jeonghan rolled his eyes at his professor. He gently carried the crystal ball down the hall alongside Minghao and Seungkwan.

 

It was lunchtime, the hall was filled with students going every and anywhere, there was an hour to yourself after all. The boys sat at their table and chatted while eating, today was potatoes and some meat with a little dish of noodles. Minghao looked at Jeonghan he was talking to another Slytherin across from them while looking into the crystal ball.

 

“You’ll have a boyfriend this year” Minghao stifled his laugh as the guy scrunched up his face then scratched his head. Minghao recognized him, it was Min Yoongi the coldest Slytherin, he was known to have a parseltongue.

 

“I think your little glass ball is broken, I like girls” Jeonghan threw his head back and laughed, he looked Yoongi in the eyes.

 

“That’s what we all have said, but would you like to know their personality?” Jeonghan asked, he reached his hand out but Yoongi shook his head, he got up to move to another place in the table. Jeonghan stuck out his tongue, he grabbed his fork and stabbed at the potatoes not wanting to eat. All he wanted was to read fortunes. Minghao rolled his eyes as he saw Jeonghan pout. He saw Joshua approaching the table with his food and a small little bag. Minghao wanted to roll his eyes again, he hated all this romantic stuff.

“I’m going first” Jeonghan was going to protest but he saw Josh standing in front of him, his eyes lit up.

 

“Joshua!, I thought you would have extra quidditch practice during lunch?” Jeonhan said. Joshua sat next to him giving him the small bag.

 

“I canceled it today I think we’ll beat Gryffindor for sure, we do have Mingyu after all” Jeonghan looked at Joshua, he seemed really confident about this game.

 

“I like he confidentes it suits you Hong” Jeonghan got closer to Joshua, their noses nearly touching. They were going to share a kiss but Seungkwan started to make vomiting noises next to them. Jeonghan gave him a glare, he rested his head on Joshua as he grabbed the little bag. The bag was small and a shimmery black, inside it, was a small crystal ball charm.

 

“It's for your velvet choker I got you from last year, you can put it on there they told me at the store it was good luck especially for a sn-”Joshua couldn't finish his sentence Jjeonghan had thrown his whole body at him and stuffed himself in his neck.

 

“I Love You So Much Joshua Hong” Jeonghan breathed in Joshua's scent, he smelled like cinnamon.

 

“I'm guessing you like it,” Joshua said wrapping his arms around Jeonghan.

 

“of course” Joshua smiled proudly at me. There was a screech in the air, Joshua let go as he felt something land on his head.

 

“Oh, Maria! What do you have for me?” Joshua put out his arm, Maria his owl moved to his arm and gave him his letter.

 

“Hm it's from home” Jeonghan leaned on his shoulder, he reached over to gently pet Maria, she tilted her head closer to his hand. Jeonghan smiled, after years Maria started to finally like him after years of battling with the Ural owl.

 

“Oh, my mom asked if I’ll be staying for Thanksgiving here or will I go back to the states” Jeonghan stopped petting the owl and looked at Joshua.

 

“How many days will you be missing?” Jeonghan asked, every year Joshua would be at least gone for a week to go back to the states to celebrate Thanksgiving with his family, they might be Korean but they liked to use the American holiday as an excuse to visit each other and eat a lot.

 

“Hmm I don't think I’ll be going this year, it's my last year and I want to spend every minute with you” Joshua kissed the side of Jeonghan head, his hand started to stroke his hair.

 

“Can you guys take this somewhere else I’m trying to eat” Jeong Han turned to see his favorite Slytherin.

 

“MY BABY CHAN!” The 6th year Slytherin rolled his eyes, he huffed as he started digging into his apple pie.

 

“Jeonghan Hyung I am not your baby” Jeonghan cooed at his small Slytherin, he reached over the table and squeezed his cheeks. Chan pulled away. Joshua rested his hand on Jeonghan back to make sure he didn't fall over his chair as he teased the younger. He turned to Maria petting her head softly, she nudges him so she would be pet more.

 

“Okay time to go, go back and rest” Maria flew out the dining hall with a screech.

  


\-------

 

Minghao sat out in the courtyard reading his book. as much as he tried contracting there was giggling behind him. He looked over and saw that cunning Ravenclaw Junhui. He was with some girl and they were both giggling. Minghao rolled his eyes, he was always with some girl they all looked different, but they all wanted to be with Junhui. Minghao wondered how can a guy like him be in Ravenclaw, he fits more in Slytherin. There was a loud laughter, he looked over and the girl was giggling louder, her small pale hand was on his chest.

 

“Can you guys be quieter?” They both stopped laughing and looked over where Minghao was sitting. A blush spread all over the girl's face. Minghao scoffed he looked down and started to read this book once again.

 

“Hey, aren't you the son of” Minghao clenched his book and got up suddenly, he knew what Junhui was going to ask.

 

“No sorry” Minghao left the spot he was reading. He sighed when he got into the halls of the building. Minghao walked calmly down the halls back to the dining hall to see if there was food left but he doubts it, if Dino was there he probably ate all the sweets. Maybe he could steal some candy that Joshua gave Jeonghan last week.

 

“Death Eater” Minghao turned around to see Igor a seventh-year Slytherin. Minghao turned around ‘Just keep walking, you don't want another letter sent to auntie' Minghao sighed as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Igor whipped him around to face him, Minghao tried keeping a blank face.

 

“What is it?” Minghao asked.

 

“I said Death Eater” Igor said, the grip on Minghao shoulder started getting tighter.

 

“Wow, that's great for you that you know that term” Minghao grabbed Igor's wrist shoving off his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Look Minghao we all know you're a death eater, your parents are death eaters so what's not to say you're not hm?” Igor grabbed Minghao thin wrist, he pulled up his robe to look at his forearms. There was no tattoo just pale skin.

 

“Fuck off Igor” Minghao pulled his arm away from him, he turned around and continued to walk. Minghao turned left into one of the bathrooms, he walked into the stall in sat on the toilet. Minghao looked at his forearm, the tattoo appeared once he moved his wand upon it.

 

“You're nothing like him” Minghao whispered to himself, he looked at the tattoo in disgust, he never wanted this. He gulped a sob down, he's already cried so much and he didn't want to start crying in a restroom. The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. Minghao sighed he didn't really feel like going to class right now. Minghao wiped his nose as he was exiting the stall he saw Junhui at the sinks. Junhui looked at him through the mirror, he had a panic look as they made eye contact. Jun struggled to turn the faucet on he started to aggressively wash his hands. Minghao rolled his eyes ‘great another person who's afraid of me’ Minghao passed Junhui. There was a warm hand on his wrist.

 

“You're nothing like him” Junhui whispered. Minghao snatched his wrist from him.

 

“You don't know nothing” Minghao walked out the bathroom leaving Jun standing there. Junhui did know though, he knew what it was like, his own brother was a death eater.


	2. Adore U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu realized he wanted to be closer to Wonwoo, he wanted to be there to adore him.

 

 

Mingy was nervous, no, he was quaking. His hand was shaking as he cleaned the brooms of his fellow quidditch teammates. Everyone else was talking strategies with Joshua, he looked over to see Joshua and another seventh year looking at a clipboard. 

“This is a good plan, but we need to have open space just in case a snitch comes out Carmen needs to be able to get it, Gryffindor seeker is fast and does crazy turns” Mingyu ears perked the mention of his friend. Mingyu walked over to the huddle Hufflepuff. Mingyu Wanted to tell them Sooyoung's weakness but he felt bad if he did. He remembers Soonyoung telling him not to. Joshua noticed Mingy standing over them he was biting his lip and looking at the strategy paper.

“What’s wrong?” Joshua asked.

"I-I think I might know an idea to throw him off,” Mingyu said hesitantly. All the hufflepuffs around him looked at him.

“He can’t do loops, his strength is sharp turns and dipping but he can’t go in circles, he gets nauseous easily” Joshua looked at him and smiled he wrote that down then walked over to Carmen to explain to her the plan.

“That’s a good idea when the snitch comes out Carmen should just do a lot of loops as they chase them” Carmen nodded her head.

“Well that’s one thing out the way, but how do we stop Seokim he’s a good Chaser and so is Hansol” Joshua started rubbing his chin. Mingyu tried cleaning the brooms and ignoring what they were saying, he didn’t want to expose his friends again. This what he got for being close friends with all the Gryffindors.

“Mingyu are you okay man? You look like you’re going to puke” Carmen was in front of him. He nodded he tried to avoid eye contact.

“Mingyu knows something!” Carmen yelled, he turned around waving his hands. Joshua arched his eyebrows looking at Mingyu who was waving his arms like crazy.

“I don’t” Mingyu turned around quickly and started cleaning the brooms harder. Joshua walked up to him, he put an arm and squeezed his shoulder gently. 

“Hansol gets thrown off when people speed up to him as if they will crash into him and Seokim hates when people are tailing him closely” Mingy gasped as he let it out.

“Alright, team you heard it” Joshua went back and started giving instructions to the other players. Mingyu sighed as he grabbed his broom and started walking back to the gates. H was pouting, he couldn’t believe he just ratted out his friends again 

“I hope they don't hate me” Mingyu was lost in his thoughts he couldn't see the cat that was in front of him, he stepped on his tail, the cat lets out a screech and jumped. Mingyu tripped back letting go of his broom, he landed on the floor. Mingyu saw the cat running away. 

“Wait come back I’m sorry!” Mingyu got up completely forgetting about his broom that was now floating. He chased after the cat down the corridors, he had to admit the cat was very fast. 

“Wait!” Mingyu ran past a few students, they all gave him strange looks. Mingyu didn't care he just wanted to see if he hurt the cat in any way. 

 

On the other end of the hallway, a stressed Ravenclaw was looking everywhere for his cat. Wonwoo couldn't find his cat, Isabel. He had lost track of her, he was starting to get worried he didn't want her to end up in the forbidden forest who knows what was there. She was just a child. 

He looked around one more time, he saw a black and greyish figure run to him. It was Isabel, Wonwoo smiled as he bent over to scoop her up but she ran past his legs, he looked confused as he watched her run away as if she was being chased. 

“Watch out! Sorry coming through!” Wonwoo turned around to see a guy in a Hufflepuff Quidditch uniform running towards him at full speed, he backed away in order to not get hit. He wasn't fast enough now he was laying on the floor with the guy on top of him. 

“IM SO SORRY I WAS TRYING TO CATCH THAT CAT” Wonwoo tried sitting up as the guy got off of him. Wonwoo felt the world spinning, he felt a small thing rub against his knee. He opened one eye and saw Isabel rubbing against him, she meowed at him when she saw him looking at him. 

“Ah! There you are” Mingyu grabbed Isabel, she started to meow loudly as Mingyu carried her upside down he was inspecting her. Wonwoo grabbed Isabel from him. 

“Why are you grabbing my cat?” Wonwoo asked, he looked down at Isabel and started petting her head she purred to him leaning close into his touch. 

“I stepped on her tail and I wanted to know if she was okay so I ran after her” Mingyu said, he watched Wonwoo petting Isabel. He thought the sight was cute, he felt the side of mouths lift up a little looking at this interaction. 

“I’m Mingyu by the way” He put his hand out for Wonwoo to grab it. Wonwoo looked up to see him smiling brightly at him. Wonwoo was reaching for his hand when their hands were both grabbed. The wrist belongs to the headmaster of the Slytherin house, behind him stood the Hufflepuff headmaster. Mingyu gulped as he saw headmistress Yongsun.   
  


They both ended up in headmasters Heechul’s office. Wonwoo was sitting down holding Isabel, Ravenclaws prefect was standing next to him and Mingyu was on the other chair holding his broom, Joshua was standing next to him.

“I have been told you both were a disturbance this afternoon, you running in the halls like crazy while your broom is following you” Mingyu put his head down. He felt a hand on his back, he looked up and saw Joshua he was rubbing his back, it made him feel less nervous.    


“And you, you let your cat out of your dorm which causes this one over here to run down the halls like a lunatic” Wonwoo pulled Isabel closer as he felt her hissing.

“Be glad I am allowing you to play and prefects make sure to keep them in check I no longer want disturbance especially you Mingyu” Both prefects nodded. Mingyu looked over at Wonwoo and saw how calm he was while petting his cat. His knee indicated that he was nervous but he could tell he was trying to stay calm. Wonwoo looked up to see Mingyu staring at him with a small smile on his face. 

“Alright get out of here guys, go get some dinner,” They all said thank you. All of them were walking in the same direction to the dining hall, the prefects in front of each other talking casually. Mingyu learned that the current Ravenclaw was named Jihoon he was a small Ravenclaw but he was the brain behind all his house Quidditch wins since he started playing. He was also the captain. 

“Hey, both of you” Jihoon turned around with a serious look on his eyes Wonwoo and Mingyu stopped dead in their tracks. 

“Don't ever do something like that again, or else?” Jihoon said, Mingyu gulped as he saw a scary look in his eyes. Joshua laughed it off patting Jihoons shoulder, he turned around and started walking again. 

“Put that cat back in the dormitory,” Jihoon told Wonwoo. As the hall broke up to the different houses, Wonwoo took the way back to the Ravenclaw dormitory to put back Isabel. 

“Wait!” Mingyu yelled as he walked faster to catch up to Wonwoo, he turned around with the cat in his arms all cuddle up and asleep. 

“I'm really sorry for stepping on your cat, whats her name and whats yours?” Mingyu looked down at Wonwoo. Wonwoo felt on fire under his gaze, it was a soft one but he felt important as Mingyu looked at him. 

“Her name is Isabel and it's okay, it's my fault I let her out” Mingyu waved his hands in front of him. Indicating that it wasn't his fault. 

“I'm just glad she's okay” Mingyu smiled brightly, Wonwoo was going to walk away but he remembered he hasn't said his name. 

“My name is Jeon Wonwoo” Wonwoo walked away slowly not wanting to wake Isabel up, it was a long day for her. Mingyu smiled as he watched Wonwoo walk away. He's really cute he thought to himself. Mingyu skipped the rest of the way to the dining hall ignoring the looks he got from everyone else. The rest of the night Mingyu thought about Wonwoo, his voice, his pale skin and the way Wonwoo styled his hair fit him perfectly. That night Mingyu decide he wanted to see Wonwoo more to admire his beauty. Mingyu turned in his bed, he looked out the window and saw starts painted in the sky, the moon was full it was glistening. Mingyu felt happiness sturried in him as he thought about Wonwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that this will be a series, so every series is an album Seventeen has made and the chapters will be the song titles.


	3. Ah Yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff quidditch game!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for all those reads and kudos it means a lot to me!  
> Also, seventeen vocal unit really did that and I can't wait for their comeback but I also want them to rest!

The dining hall was loud during breakfast. All the students were excited for the first Quidditch game of the season, the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables especially. Both tables wore a splash of color of their house, they all chatter excitedly amongst themselves, some betting. Mingyu looked at everyone in the Hufflepuff table they looked excited, he saw his teammates here and there. He looked at his breakfast his stomach churched at the sight of eggs. Joshua sat across him with a concerned look.

“Is everything okay Mingyu, you don't look so good?” Mingyu nodded picking up his fork, he picked up some eggs trying to force feed himself. Once the eggs where in his mouth he felt gross, he put the fork down and chugged some orange juice to get rid of the taste.

“Are you nervous?” Joshua asked Mingyu nodded once again. He didn't understand he played games with a breeze all previous year but now he felt nervous. Joshua pushed a small package towards him, Mingyu picked it up. On the package it said crackers.

“You still need to eat something, crackers are the easiest to eat when your nervous” Joshua started to eat his breakfast as well. He watched him slowly eat the crackers, once he ate the first cracker he started eating one after another. Joshua sighed in relief as he watched Mingyu devour the cracker pack, his eyes moved around the dining hall to find his boyfriend. He wanted a good luck kiss from his boyfriend before he went with his teammates. Joshua spotted Jeonghan coming up to him with something behind his back he smiled when Jeonghan sat next to him.

“I got you something” Jeonghan showed him what he was hiding behind his back, it was a jade element on a red string. He gave it to Joshua.

“It's for today! I asked my mom to send it, she told me it brings good health” Jeonghan smiled brightly at Joshua, he leaned in giving Jeonghan a kiss on the forehead. Jeonghan smiled more.

Joshua put it one carefully on himself, the lace was too small for his neck the jade fell lightly on top on his collarbone. He showed it to Jeonghan he gave a thumbs up of approval. They both heard a dreamy sigh, they turned to Mingyu who was looking at them.

“You guys are cute, I wish I had a love like that” Mingyu looked in the direction of the Ravenclaw table, Joshua saw on which particular person he was looking at, he smirked at Mingyu. The tall Hufflepuff blushed once he noticed what look he was receiving from his captain. Jeonghan looked between Mingyu and Joshua curious on who they were talking about. Joshua turned to his boyfriend and mouthed ‘Ill tell you later’. He leaned his head on Joshua's shoulder happily.

“I'm here no need to panic your best friend is here" Mingyu turned around to see Minghao with a plate in his hands and binoculars in the other. Mingaho sat next to him he started eating his food. Mingyu grabbed the binoculars and looked through them, they where charmed binoculars, through the binoculars you could see the colors around peoples head.

“Why do you have these” Mingyu asked putting them down, Minghao gulped down orange juice and turned to him.

“To look at the Gryffindors through when they lose duh, seeing them sad is pretty funny,” Mingao said proudly, Mingyu shook his head. He started looking around the dining hall through the goggles once more, he pointed at Joshua and Jeonghan who were in their little world whispering to each other and giggling. Around them, there was a color pink, for love. Mingyu smiled.

“You look creepy” He heard a voice above him, he looked up and saw Seungkwan looking down at him the air around him was dark grey. Seungkwan took a seat next to him all pouty.

“Whats wrong” Mingyu asked still looking at him through the goggles, Minghao groaned.

“Don't get him started, has been grumbling all week that no one is going to fall in love with him because Jeonghan read his hand and it wasn't what he wanted” Seungkwan put his face in his hands.

“I'll be lonely forever” Mingaho groaned louder and stuffed food in his mouth. Mingyu patted Seungkwans back as he grumbled and ranted to him. There was a loud swoosh sound in the cafeteria, Seungkwan lifted his head to see what it was. Everyone in the dining hall stopped their conversations looking around to see what it was. People started to scream when they realized it was bludger flying around. It zoomed past the Hufflepuff table knocking over things on its. Minghao ducked under the table not wanting to get hit. Everyone started to run out the dining hall or took cover under the table. Seungkwan looked around trying to see where the bludger was going next, he saw it coming towards the Hufflepuff table again, he gasped realizing it was coming from his direction. He froze he could feel Mingyu tug his sleeve from under the table he was unable to move. ‘There goes my pretty face’ Seungkwan thought to himself.

“I GOT IT” There was thump then a crashing sound, Seungkwan opened his eyes and saw a guy with dirty blonde hair holding the bludger tightly to his chest making sure it didn’t escape. Suengkwan blushed realizing he was staring at this guy for a long time, he recognized him, he was in his Defense Against The Dark Arts class.

“Hey, Seungkwan are you okay?” Seungkwan snapped out of his gaze, he realized that Hansol was talking to him, Seungkwan nodded.

“WOAH, you caught that shit with your bare hands, we are so winning this game” Another Gryffindor came up to the Hufflepuff table, he was already wearing his Gryffindor Quidditch uniform. Hansol was still holding tightly to the bludger, it was trying to escape.

“A little help here Soonyoung, you did create this mess” Hansol sat up, Soonyoung went over to Hansol with a box where they kept all the Quidditch balls. The captain of the Gryffindor team came running in along with another teammate. They both helped Soonyoung to put away the bludger. Hansol got off the table he looked at Seungkwan with concerned eyes, Seugnkawn caught himself staring that the dirty blonde once again. 

“Are you sure your ok, you seem a little dazed” Hansol looked at him carefully and inspected his face. Hansol felt something stir in him, Seungkwan was very cute up close. Hansol felt the heat rise in his cheeks, he heard a whistle from behind him. It was Soonyoung he looked between Seungkwan and Hansol. Minghao got from under the table looking at them smirking.

“Already making fools of yourself aren't we Gryffindor?” Mingaho smirked in Sooyoung's direction, Soonyoung felt a vein pop on his forehead. He rolled up his sleeve slowly walking towards Minghao, he felt someone grab his shoulder and saw his captain wave a finger in his face. Joshua laughed awkwardly and patted Mingho shoulder.

“I am sorry about that” Joshua apologized he gave a smile at the Gryffindor captain.

“Its okay Joshua, kids you know?” Jeonghan frowned a little when he saw Seungcheol give Joshua a too bright smile. It was no secret he was smitten with his man who could blame him his Joshua was the greatest he thought to himself.

“Well see you guys on the field in an hour, may the best team win” Seungcheol smiled one last time at Joshua then walked away carrying the box.

"Come on guys” Hansol quietly said goodbye to Seungkwan then walked after Seungcheol. Soonyoung glared at Minghao then walked off.

“Gryffindor out” Seokmin wiggled his eyebrows at them. They watched as Gryffindor left the dining hall and into to the hallway. All the students started chatting once again trying to recover from the catastrophe that just occurred. Minghao was snickering as Joshua gave him a lecture saying it was nice to taunt people. Minghao felt shivers go up to his spine, he felt like someone was watching him he turned around and saw him. He was there sitting at the Ravenclaw table whispering to a guy with circle glasses on who was looking over them. It was Jun. Minghao sighed he turned around at Joshua who was now absorbed in a conversation with Mingyu. He felt someone wrap an arm around his shoulder, it was Dino.

“Let's go watch these Gryffindors get their asses beat, I really wanna play against Hufflepuff” The four Slytherins started to walk out the dining hall to the Quidditch field so they can get good seats.

“OH WAIT!” Jeonghan ran back to Joshua giving him a tight hug and a quick kiss. Joshua smiled into the kiss, he let him go after a while and kissed his forehead.

“Good luck I love you!” Joshua felt at a daze as he watched his lover run to his friend. Joshua turned to his teammates and in a hush, tone started going over the game plan again.

  


\--------

 

The stadium roared as both teams walked out in the field.

“Let's make bets,” Jun said cheerfully to his friends. Jihoon glared at him he took out a couple galleons.

“What the fuck this is 24 dollars in muggle money you fucking rich kid,” Jun said he took a few sickles. Wonwoo giggled as he realized Junhui only had 3 muggle dollars worth of Sickles.

“This isn't enough for a bet, you have failed,” Jihoon said, he grabbed his Galleons putting them back in his pocket of his robe. Jihoon looked down to see the teams huddled talking one more time, his eyes wandered to the Gryffindors. Seungcheol was giving them to what be seemed a motivation speech when he was done speaking all the Gryffindors cheered and got on their brooms already in their positions. Seungcheol got on his broom. Jihoon was confident that Gryffindor would win, Seungcheol came up with a good plan, under the supervision of him of course. So the plan was sure to succeed.

“Why are you smiling like that its creepy” He heard Wonwoo say behind him, he turned and glared at him. The whites blew signaling the game starts.

Seokmin rushed on his boom with the quaffle in his hands, he felt Joshua behind him and other Hufflepuffs close on him, he tried swirling but they swirled along with him. He grew frustrated and threw the ball to his nearest teammate, his teammate didn't make it on time, Mingyu swooped in grabbing it.

“Sorry, Seokmin!” He raced to the Gryffindor baskets, Seokmin gritted his teeth as he chased Mingyu down.

“OH FUCK” He heard Hanol yell, he turned to see him almost getting knocked over by a bludger. Hansol got back on his broom on time racing alone sike Seokmin. He nodded to Hansol and they both leaned forward going faster. Mingyu looked back nervously, he saw Seokmin and Hansol racing closely behind him he saw them, he gulped as he turned abruptly. Hansol stopped when Joshua rushed towards him, Joshua winked at him as he moved out his way, Hansol was confused why he left so quickly that when he felt the bluger hitting the side of the broom. He grabbed on tightly on the broom, he flipped over, his feet swayed as he dangled onto the broom trying to get back on it. Soonyoung saw him struggling and went over to him, he helped him back on his broom then went back to the lower grounds to get others way.

“Ah, it seems Hufflepuff is going to win with all the point they're racking up and it hasn't even been half the game” Doyoung who was the seventh year Gryffindor, he was the official announcer for the games. Soonyoung gritted his teeth as he saw the Hufflepuff chasers using complicated tricks to throw his team off. There was a small flutter that passed his ear, his eyes squinted as he tried figuring out where the snitch was, he looked around and saw the other seeker was on high alert looking everywhere. Soonyoung saw it zoom past all the chasers.

“OH THE SNITCH CAME OUT! Its quite early don't you think?”Soonyoung lost track of the snitch once Doyoung started talking, he raced up fast as he saw the other seeker soar up. Soonyoung followed. Once he was up in the air abandoning the stadium, the girl smirked at him, the snitch went passed the bottom of them. They both tried grabbing it but couldn't, the snitch went back down near the other players. Soonyoung grabbed onto his broom tightly as he dipped, he looked back and saw Carmen the Hufflepuff hot on his tails. He looked back ahead focusing on grabbing the snitch, the snitch swished passed him making him stop abruptly and turning. As he turned he saw Carmen was closer to getting the snitch. Soonyoung leaned forward to gain more speed. He caught up to Carmen, he shoved her a little, Carmen's fist got white as she tried holding onto her broom. Soonyoung reached forward as he felt the wing of the snitch on his fingertips, the snitch teasing touch his hand and flew further away. He gritted his teeth, the snitch went through the players, Soonyoung and Carmen both tried there best not to hit the others.

“Bludger!” Carmen did a loop on her broom to avoid the iron ball going towards her. Sooyoung wasn't fast enough, the bludger hit the back of his brook making him spin. Everyone in the crowd gasps as Soonyoung couldn't get control of his broom. Joshua saw Soonyoung getting close to the ground as he spun faster, Joshua threw the ball behind him, he raced to save Soonyoung. Joshua grabbed the end of the broom that had been broken up, he pulled it with all his strength.Soonyoung lost grip of his broom he flew in the air for a second, he felt a tug on his collar. Soonyoung choked as he was hanging from his collar, he felt the pressure loosen and two hands grabbed his arm pulling him up. It was Joshua, he smiled warmly at him, Soonyoung pulled himself up as well, he sat on the back of his broom.

“Thank you, you saved my life” Soonyoung looked at his broom on the floor, it was in pieces. His parents are going to kill him. Soonyoung was on the ground safely thanks to Joshua, Joshua raced back to the air to help his team who was now 40 points behind in the game. He saw Seokmin with the quaffle holding it tightly Hansol was beside him closely, they were following onto their tactics. Mingyu came rushing towards Seokmin, he tossed the ball to Hansol. Mingyu twirled upset that he couldn't get the ball, he turned around following Hansol. Hansol got close to the goal he threw it scoring Gryffindor another 10 points the roars cheered from the Gryffindor stand. Hansol raced back as the ball was thrown near the goal, Mingyu held it tightly throwing it to his teammate. Hansol blocked his way punching it to Seungcheol. Seungcheol grabbed it racing down the field, Joshua appeared next to him, Joshua shoved him harshly, the group on the quaffle loosened. Joshua punched the quaffle out oh his arm.

“Thank you!” Joshua yelled behind him, Seungcheol smirked as he chased Joshua. Joshua threw the Quaffle into the goal scoring Hufflepuff 10 points. One of the beaters glared at Joshua, he saw a bludger came racing towards him, he swung it, the bludger flew towards Joshua.

“Oh fuck” He whispered to himself, Joshua felt something hard hit his back. He couldn't breath all the air in his lungs seemed to have vanished. His grip on the broom loosened, he felt his eyes slip to the back of his head He fell off his broom his body limp and unable to stop himself from colliding with the ground.

 

\-----------

 

“JOSHUA!” Jeonghan screamed as he watched his boyfriend fall off his broom and hit the ground. Jeonghan shot up from his seat, he started to go down the stairs, once he got to the field he saw that the matched as stopped and everyone was huddled around Joshua. Jeonghan pushed passed Mingyu and kneeled beside his boyfriend, Seungcheol was also kneeling beside Joshua trying to wake him up.

“Don't shake him you, idiot! What if he has a concussion” Jeonghan hissed at Seungcheol, he let go of Joshua's shoulders. Jeonghan hands shakily helped Joshua sit up.

“Let me help you,” Mingyu said softly, Jeonghan nodded as he felt himself starting to tear up. Mingyu grabbed Joshua carefully carrying him on his back.

“Mingyu take him to hospital wing” A professor informed him, Mingyu nodded, Jeonghan started walking then saw the beater who had hit the bludger towards Joshua. Jeonghan took out his wand pointing it to the guys Adam apple.

“Jeonghan no, Joshua wouldn't approve” Jeonghan drew back his hand as Mingyu warned him. Jeonghan turned to Seungcheol.

“Keep your teammates in line or I will” Jeonghan warned, Mingyu started walking carefully with Joshua, Jeonghan grabbed Mingyu wrist, the poofed into the air disappears. Seungcheol gritted his teeth, he turned to face the beater.

“What where you thinking?” Seungcheol asked the beater looked at the rest of his teammates they all looked disappointed at him.

“I-I didn't think it hit him” Seungcheol walked up to Quijudge* Leo.

“GRYFFINDOR WINS!” Leo announced, all of the Gryffindors cheered and roared, guilt washed over Seungcheol he cleared his throat.

“I like to forfeit our win,” Seungcheol said in a hushed tone, Leo looked at him wide-eyed then nodded, he understood why Seungcheol would the guilt was written all over his face.

“GRYFFINDOR FORFEITS! HUFFLEPUFF WINS” All the Hufflepuff roared while a protest was heard in the Gryffindors stand.

At the Ravenclaws bleacher, Jihoon scoffed at this. He hated nothing more then Seungcheol being overly nice.

“He’s so stupid” Junhui giggled at Jihoons statement.

“What jealous?” Junhui asked Jihoon glared at Jun, he tightened his robe around his tight body and walked away. Jihoon wasn't jealous at all, who cares if Seungcheol forfeit the game just because he had some crush on a Hufflepuff. He didn't care.

“Ah yeah, you're' totally jealous!” Junhui snickered he was close to Jihoons face, Jihoon pushed his face back making him stumble and fall on his butt, Jihoon smiled down at Junhui. Wonwoo watched the scene unfold in front of his, he closed the book he was reading.

“Why didn't you guys get into Slytherin is the biggest question of our century” Wonwoo smiled at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - A Quijudge is someone who is a referee of a quidditch game and yes it is Leo from VIXX, some idols will be making special appearances


	4. Jam Jam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating on Friday! School has really been kicking my ass but here is a long chapter! Hope you guys like it.

Seungcheol looked around honeydukes trying to find the right candy to give to Joshua. Nothing romantic more of a ‘sorry my team mate bruised your ribs’ gift. He scanned many chocolates and bubblegums but was still undeceive what to get the younger boy. 

“Need help?” Seungcheol urned around, Jihoon was standign there holding a box of chocolate. Seungcheol shook his head, he went back to browsing the candy.

“What are you doing here?” Jihoon asked, he wanted to know if Seungcheol was here to get something for Joshua.

“Im getting something”

“For who?”

“Joshua?”

“Why?”

“Why are you asking so many questions?” Seungcheol snapped, he turned to see his best frined frowning at him. He regerted at what he said, before he could apologize Jihoon went to te register quickly paid then walked out. Seungcheol sighed, he made a reminder for himself that he would apologize later during dinner. He wanted to pull out his hair he had no idea what to get Joshua, he knew that he liked candy but didnt know what flavor or what type. Seungcheol sighed as he looked around, he saw a familar figure. It was Jeonghan, he was standing near the fruit flavored candies.  Jeonghan knew Seungcheol was here, he tried his best to ignore him, he knows why he was here, he wanted to buy candy for HIS boyfriend. Jeonghan pouted as he realized they ran out of Kiwi flavored candy, Kiwi flavor sweets are Joshua’s favirotes. Jeonghan walked up to the counter ignoring the look Seungcheok was giving him.

“Excuse me” The lady at the counter looked up from her newspaper she had brunette short hair and bangs that curled beatifuly. She was wearing bright colors, Jeonghan regonized her.

“Jeonghan, nice to see you what can I do for you” The girl smiled at him as she put down the newspaper.

“Hey Wendy, I was wondering if you guys happned to have Kiwi candy” Wendy gave Jeonghan a small smile,

“Is it for Joshua?” Wendy asked, Jeonghan nodded, he peeked over at Seungcheol he knew the older boy was eavesdropping.

“Yeah, I want to cheer him up you know Gryffindors always hurting others” Jeonghan smirked when he saw Seuncheol ball up his fist. Wendy looked over and saw Seungcheol, he was wearing his Gryffindor robe, she caught on.

“Yeah let me check if I have more” Wendy got up from her stool, she teleported into the cellar leaving Seungcheol and Jeonghan alone. The air was heavy and thick, it took everything in Jeonghan to not turn the Gryffindor into a bug and squish him. Jeonghan leaned against the counter and looked around, his gaze stopped at Seungcheol, he smiled wickedly at him.

“I don't like you,” Jeonghan said, Seungcheol was taken back, he didn’t even know the Slytherin that will.

“I know your intentions with my Joshua and I don't like it, so back off”

Jeonghan started playing with a strand of his hair. Seungcheol glared at him. They both stared each other down neither of them blinking. A swirling sound echoed through the empty store, Wendy stood behind the counter again holding a box of Kiwi candy. She looked between Jeonghan and Seungcheol worried. 

“Heres some Kiwi flavored things I found” Wendy place the box on the counter, Jeognhan turned to look at Wendy with a smile on his face, he started to look through it, he placed Joshua's favorites to the side. He then moved to the pastry display. All of the pastries look nice, Jeonghan eyes sparkle as he saw the danishes.

“I'll take 2 danishes too” Jeonghan pointed at the strawberry jam danish. Seungcheol watched Jeongahn pay for his things before Jeonghan left he turned around and stuck his tongue out at him. Seungcheol went up to the counter and requested Kiwi bubblegum, the gum he got where the ones that you can forever chew. Wendy smiled at him giving him his bag. Seungcheol wrapped his robe around his body as he made his way back to the school.

  
  


\--------

Joshua was sitting up against a pillow reading Transfiguration Today magazine, his mom had sent him a copy once he owled her that he was injured. Someone came near his bed, he looked up and saw Seungcheol, he smiled politely closing the magazine. Seungcheol took a seat next to Joshua, he offered Joshua a bag. Joshua took it he opened it and saw his favorite Kiwi gum, he smiled and opened up the package.

“Thank you so much, you didn't have to tho” Joshua popped a gum in his mouth, he hummed as he bit the middle, all the kiwi flavoring gushing into his mouth. Seungcheol stares at Joshua as he smiled happily with his eyes closed. He thought he was so cute, with his brown hair flipped to the left. Seungcheol continued to look at his features, he notices how long and slender his neck was and how visible his Adam apple was. Seungcheol looked at Joshua's face he looked soft, he justed wanted to reach out and touch it. Joshua opened his eyes to look at Seungcheol, he noticed that he was smiling softly at him.

“Would you like one?” Joshua asked Seungcheol waved his hand. Seungcheol noticed the bandages that were wrapped on around his waist. He frowned at the sight. 

“I'm really sorry for my teammate, I didn't mean for you to be injured like this” Seungcheol said. Joshua shook his head.

“It's not your fault, it's not like you could control the bludger” Joshua said. Seungcheol like that about Joshua that he forgave others, it showed the Hufflepuff in him.

“Joshua I’ve been actually meaning to tell you this for a while,” Seungcheol said nervously, Joshua looked at him with curious eyes as he chews silently, the kiwi flavor was still there.

“I like you, Joshua,” Seungcheol said quickly, he felt his face heat up quickly, Joshua patted his shoulder and nodded.

“Me too Cheol, your a great captain” Joshua smiled brightly at him. Seungcheol wanted to cry, How did Jeonghan do this.

“No I-” The curtain that was blocking them from everyone's sight was pulled back, Jeonghan stood there with his arms crossed, he glared at Seunghcheol and gave a warm smile to Joshua. He sat on the other side of Joshua, he placed his bags down.

“Jeonghan, its almost past curfew you have to go back to your dorm, you’ll get in trouble again,” Joshua told his concern lacing his every word. Seungcheol watched as Joshua fussed over Jeonghan, he felt jealousy in his stomach.

“Its fine, I brought food, I knew you didn't eat” Joshua was about to protest but Jeonghan pulled out a container, he smelled the chicken soup, his stomach growled in response.

“Do I tell you I love you enough?” Joshua asked Jeonghan felt his ears heat up form the attention he was receiving. Seungcheol felt awkward watching the couple, he cleared his throat, the couple turned to him.

“I’ll go, I apologize for my teammate's behavior again, ” Seungcheol said, he got up and walked away he could hear their conversation faintly

“I don't know why he's apologizing that bit-” Jeonghan was going to insult him but Joshua stopped him with a squeeze of his hand

“Jeonghan” He rolled his eyes, he picked up the spoon he grabbed from the dining hall he opened the container the soup steaming. Jeonghan stopped the soup he blew on it softly, Joshua accepted the spoonful of chicken soup. Joshua kissed his boyfriend softly.

“Eat your food it’ll get cold” Jeonghan shoved another spoonful of chicken soup near his mouth, Joshua smiled softly as he accepted it.

 

\--------

Jihoon walked down the hall with books stacked on his arms, it was past curfew, he’d be dead if Professor caught him. He wouldn't hear the last of ‘your a prefect blah blah’ Jihoon rolled his eyes already. A hand on his shoulder surprised him, he dropped all of thee books on to the floor, creating a loud noise. He turned around to see Seungcheol holding his stomach from laughter. Jihoon kicked him in his knee.

“You think its funny! What if we get caught you're so annoying” Jihoon clicked his tongue as he started picking up his books, Seungcheol was still giggling he helped him pick up his books. Once Jihoon had all his books in his hands they both started walking towards the Ravenclaw common room, Jihoon glanced at Seungcheol now and then he was eerily silent. Jihoon sighed loudly.

“What is it?” Jihoon asked, Seungcheol shook his head looking anywhere but Jihoons eyes.

“Come on your acting all mopey what is it?” Jihoon tried again. Seungcheol threw his hand in the air sighing loudly.

“Joshua and Jeonghan are dating” Jihoon tried not to laugh, he looked forward so Seunghceol wouldn't see the grin that was trying to break free.

“I think that was pretty obvious since in our 5th year” Jihoon said. He recalls Joshua asking Jeonghan out on their four-month of school of their 5th year, once they started dating he remembers Jeonghan receiving flowers from Joshua's owl for a whole month. He couldn't believe his friend had such a thick skull.

“Really? I didn't notice” Seungcheol looked over at Jihoon he frowned seeing his friend trying not to laugh, he punched him lightly, Jihoon gave him a glare.

“Your dumb if you didn't know they were dating, they’ve been dating for like three years, why are you so sad about it anyway,” Jihoon asked, he knew the answer but he wanted Seungcheol to confirm it. Seungcheol looked both ways before leaning closer to Jihoon, Jihhon felt his breath on his neck. A shiver ran up his spine, he bit his tongue he didn't like the feeling Seunghceol gave him.

“I like Joshua,” Seunghceol said quietly into Jihoons ear, Jihoon tried with every fiber in his body not to pout at his best friend. He turned to look at Seunghceol who now had a shade of pink on his pale face. Jihoon sighed loudly and decide to walk faster.

“Your dumb” Jihoon said under his breath, Seungcheol caught up to his pace and started chattering away again.

“Id like to hear this grand plan you have on winning Joshua Hong's heart,” Jihoon said, Seungcheol tilted his head, he had no idea how he will. He was confused on where to start., Joshua was sweet he wouldn't want to do something that displeased the boy. He hummed, Jihoon rolled his eyes when he realized he had no actual plan. They got to the Ravenclaw common room, Jihoon made Seungcheol cover his ears to say the password he didn't want Seunghcheol to hear him say jam jam, he'd never hear the end of it.

“Jihoon” Seungcheol called out, Jihoon turned around.

“Your kiwi hair color is nice” Jihoon scoffed as Seunghcel turned around to walk back to the dorms. Jihoon walked inside the common room to find Junhui on the couch with a book on his face, Junhui head was on Wonwoos lap who was absorbed in a book. Junhui took off his book from his face smirking at Jihoon.

“I heard Seungcheols voice,” Junhui said his smirk ear to ear.

“That's great Junhui you have ears!” Jihoon putdown the books on the common room table and started to go through them, making a list of which ones he should read first. Junhui got up from the Wonwoos lap, he sat up crossing his legs.

“So tell me Jihoon what were you guys up” Wonwoo chuckled at his friend's behavior, he was always interested in others affairs and never his own.

“Nothing, we just walked so stop asking questions or I’ll shove this book down your throat

Jihoon lifted up the book with a mouth on it. Junhui leaned back on the couch as the book started growling at him. Jihoon sighed as he opened up the book flipping through the pages. Junhui stared at him with glistening eyes, Wonwoo put down his book and tapped his friend. Junhui smiled at him cat-like. Junhui got up suddenly causing Jihoon to jump suddenly, he glared at him as Junhui walk to the rooms. 

“I’m going to sleep, beauty just doesnt happen on its own” Junhui walked up the stairs to the boys room, Jihoon looked at Wonwoo for an answer, he shurgged whie getting up following Junhui to the dorms, Jihoon sighed as he flipped the other page to his book. ‘Weirdos’ He thought to himself.

“What are you plotting?” Wonwoo asked as he closed to the door behind him, Junhui pulled on his pjs, he pulled an inccoent face as Wonwoo stared him down.

“Me? Nothing, I just want to sleep” Junhui went over to his bed and laid, Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

“Leave Jihoon alone, you’d be upset if someone tried to do something about you and Minghao” Junhui moved on to his side to look away from Wonwoo, he huffed.

“Minghao hates me, everytime I try talking to him now he just walks in a different direction” Junhui sat up pulling the covers around him, wonwoo sat on the edge of the bed.

“You did approach him at a wrong time, following him to the bathroom did seem a little weird” Wonwo said, Junhui scrunched his eyesbrows he left out a frustareded sigh, Junhui couldnt help but think about the other boy, he wanted to be his friend to connect no one else know how he feels about death eaters. Wonwoow saw he was in deep thought, he clapped his hands toghether and intruppted his thoughts. Junhui looked at him curious to see what he had to say.

“I might know a way” Wonwoo said, Junhui leaned in closer.

“You should get close to Mingyu, you know the Hufflepuffs chaser there really close friends so I'm sure he’d tell you” Wonwoo said, Junhui raised an eyebrow, then a smrirk appeared on his face. Wonwoo looked at him confused.

“How do you know about him and Minghao being close fried hmm?” Junhui asked, Wonwoo felt warmth bloom across the face, he tried getting up but Junhui pulled him down on the bed.

“Are you and Mingyu hanging out now? Its only been one week since you guys started talking” Junhui smiled at his friend who had a blushing face. Wonwoo looked the other way not wanting to look at Junhui.

“No, he just comes up to me when he sees me he just starts babbaling about his life and sutff” ‘and its kinda cute’ Wonwoo thought the last part to himself, Junhui smirked as he saw his best friend ears red. Junhui hummed as he crawled back to his pillows. Junhui hummed again but louder this time as Wonwoo started changing into his pjs.

“Intresting” Junhui close his eyes and started to drift to sleep, he could hear the door opening and a small voice saying

“You guys are annoying I can hear Junhuis gasp” He knew it was Jihoon. Junhui drifted into deep sleep.

 

\-------

Junhui saw it again, he lost count of how many times he had this dream. He was wondering the down the halls of his home he got to the stiar case where all the shotuing was coging from. He stood on top of the staircase that looked out the entire living room. He watched in the shawdos, his parents where there with his brother.

“HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU GET THIS KNOWING WHAT THEY DID TO HER” Junhui eyes went wide as his mother slapped his brother, Junhui looked at his brother he was pale and wet. The thunder roared in the house making him gasp to himself.

“Maybe if she joined she wouldn't be dead” Junhui mother gasped at

this. 

“Get out of here, never come back to this house again, if I see you here again dont think I won't throw you in Azkaban myself” Junhui's brother grabbed the bag from the floor he started putting on his jacket. Junhui raced down the stairs to stop his brother from leaving. 

“Junhui no get away from him” Junhui felt a tug from his mother but he wouldn't budge.

“Why are you kicking him out” Junhui asked, his brother looked at him, his arm was on his elbow preventing from leaving. He peeled off his arm, Junhui looked iinseid of his brothers eye they where cold.

“M-ming?” Junhui hesitiated.

“Because hes a death eater” Junhui eyes widen, he didn't get a chance to say anything his brother was out in the rain, he left him that day. Later that month Wei Ming was found guility for murdering 4 wizards who worked for the ministry of magic, he was sentanced for all of life in Azkaban, Junhui neverd tried to go visit him. He felt someone shake him he opened his eyes slowly and saw his brother smiling at him like he used.

“Ming?” He rubbed his eyes ad saw Wonwoo with his glasses, Wonwoo frowned when he remembered who the name belong to. Junhui sat up streatching, he looked around the rom disaapointed. He felt his eyes starting to water, who knew after 3 years he would still cry about his brother.

  
  


\-------

Minghao saw him all smiley walking towards him he knew he wasn't going to have a good morning, he closed his book and looked up to him. Junhui took a seat next to him in the grass.

“So nice of you to pause your reading for me” Junhui said. Minghao rolled his eyes he glanced at his Junhuis face, ‘Fuck this guy for being handsome’ Junhui notice Minghao satring he gave a wink. Minghao rolled his eyes, he averted his eyes to look anywhere but him.

“I have a propstion” Minghao tunred to look at him, he was curios.

“Our houses have a game against eachother next week right? Usally it gets boring since we win all the time but lets make it intetersing” Junhui said he crossed his legs and looked at Minghao, he was looking straight ahead. Junhui looked at Minghao how can someone with soft features have be a hot headed person

“What did you have in mind?” Minghao finally said. Junhui wiggled his eyebrows.

“If Ravenclaw wins you have to hang out with me for a whole week after school and during meals,” Junhui said, Minghao thought about what he wanted.

“Same goes for me but you’ll be my slave instead” Minghao and Junhui shook on it. Junhui was happy either way he would spend some time with Minghao, Junhui didn't know what it was but he always felt refreshed after speaking to Minghao. The bell sounded singaling time for the next class. Minghao got up with his book leaving Junhui on the grass, Junhui laid covering his eyes with his forearms. He walked up to him poking him with his foot, Junhui moved his forearms, the sun sparkled on his brown eye. Minghao wanted to step on those eyes there where annoyling pretty.

“Hey, get up your going to be late for class” Minghao said, Junhui smiled at him, he instanly regerted beckering him. Junhui shot up stnading next to Minghao.

“Its nice that you care about me”

“I don't” Junhui smiled at Mingho, they both walked towards potions class together since they both of there houses had that class together.

 

\-------

The halls were quiet empty not a soul in sight or ghost. Joshua hummed to himself, he got discharged from the hospital wing they told him his ribs healed completely thanks to the potion Jeonghan made for him. He smiled even more ‘My boyfriend is so smart’ He thought to himself. Joshua heard footsteps behind him, he turned and saw Jihoon he was walking with Seungcheol they where both talking quietly. Seungcheol stopped talking to Jihoon once he saw Joshua and gave a big smile towards Joshua he returned it warmly, he waved at Jihoon but he only gave him a half smile.

“Hey, did they discharge you already?” Seungcheol asked, Joshua nodded all three of them started walking towards the dining hall in silence. Jihoon looked at Seungcheol he saw the glances he gave Joshua so adoring.

“Ah Joshua” Jihoon turned to Seungcheol who stopped walking, Joshua and him stopped waiting for him to continue.

“I've been meaning to tell you something, Jihoon you can go ahead this might take a while” Seungcheol said, he winked at Jihoon, he realized what he was going to do he was going to ask Joshua out even though he was already dating Jeonghan he sighed loudly, he turned around and started walking to the dining hall again. Seungcheol smiled as Jihoon kept walking then he looked at Joshua. 

“What is it?” Joshua asked, Seungcheol looked around making sure no one was around he waved his hand towards him signaling Joshua to get closer to him. Joshua got closer until they where standning face to face.

“Please dont tell anyone” Seungcheol whisperd

“Of course, you can trust me Seungcheol” Joshua looked determind, Seungcheol leaned in until his lips touched Joshua his lips where soft like he imagined they would be. Joshua gasped, he took a step back away from Seungcheol once he felt lips on him. Joshua looked at him wide eyed.

“I like you Joshua a lot and I can promise I can give you anything you want if you where with me” Seungcheol looked at him with pleading eyes. Joshua looked away.

“Im already with someone I am sorry Seungcheol, I dont know if you knew but what you did was wrong” Joshua turned around and started to walk to the dining hall. Seungcheol balled up his fist as he saw his small frame disappear at the end of the corrdior. Seungcheol looked around no one was in the hall still, he sighed, he turned around making his way towards the dorm he didn't feel like eating at the moment 

\-------

Seungkwan held a little box, his sisters owled him this monring a present and he wasn't able to get it until now, he turnd into the main hall to the dining hall. He looked ahead and saw Joshua and Seungcheol, he was about to call out to Joshua put gasped when he saw Seungcheol kiss Joshua. He was going to scream Joshua's name but felt a hand cover his mouth. Someone dragged him to the hall he was just in, the body he was leaning on was a little built he looked down at the hand the hand was pale.

“I’m already with someone I am sorry Seungcheol, I dont know if you knew but what you did was wrong” He heard Joshua leave, he heard a sigh and saw Seungcheol pass the hall he was with his captor, Seungkwan wanted to give him a piece of his mind, he started walking agian but his captor grabbed his waist stopping him from walking away His captor finally let him go, he tured around and corssed his arms. It was Hansol.

“Why did you grab me! If I yelled I could've stopped them from kissing” Seungkwan stompled his foot . Hansol rubbed his neck and felt his ears get warm from embrassemnt. He really didnt have an explanation.

“I didn't know he already had a boyfriend so I thought the confession would work out” Hansol smiled a little to Seungkwan.

“Really? You didn't know Joshua and Jeonghan were dating its a little obvious you know they're always holding handsand kissing  you must be blind” Seungkwan finished and realized he was talking to Hasol, his cheeks heated up. Hansol snickered.

“I guess I am blind” Hansol bent over to pick up the small package Seungkwan dropped. He handed it to him, Seungkwan grabbed it their fingers brushed against to eachother.

“You're really pale” Seungkwan said out loud, Hansol laughed and nodded. Seungkwan was about to leave hall but Hansol grabbed him again. Hansol face was serious as he took a step closer to Seungkwan. He gulped when he felt his breath near him

“Promise me you won't tell anyone about what we saw” Seungkwan nodded they both walked to the dining hall in silence.

“You know Seungcheol isnt a bad guy he just doesn't know sometimes he's a really great guy” Hansol defneded breaking the silene.

“Guys who go around kissing people who already have boyfreinds isn't a good person, I'm sure he knew he proaboly ran into Jeonghan while viiting Joshua so of course he knew” Seungkwan said, his hands clutched harder on to the box. He just hated cheaters so much with a bruning passion. Hansol could feel the dangerous aura that Seungkwan was giving off.

“Everyone makes mistakes” Hansol said.

“But they never learn from them” Seungkwan answerd quietly. They walked into the dinning hall and went to their houses table. Hansol couldnt help but look at Seungkwan throughtout dinner, he didn't seem to talk much. He felt someone nudge i shoulder he turned Seokmin his eyebrows where wiggling at him.

“Staring doesnt move things quicker” Hansol was about to tell him he had the wrong idea, but he noticed Seungcheol walked in taking a seat next to Soonyoung who started happily chattering to him. Seungcheol nodded and ate sadly, Hansol felt bad for his friend. But what more could he do he probaly knew Joshua was dating someone. He looked over to Hufflepuff table Jeonghan was talking to Joshua, he looked happy and listen to every word Jeonghan was  saying, he would brush Jeonghans hair here and there. Suddenyly Joshua;s face turned dark and got closer to Jeonghans, they both talked quietly. Hansol grip on his spoon tighten. Jeonghan got up suddeny from his table.

“Jeonghan no” Joshua said quietly, he grabbed his wrist but Jeonghan pulled his wrist away. He took out his wand and started to walk towards the Gryffindor table. Jeonghan stood infront of Seungcheol, he looked up from his food and saw a wand ponited at him.

“Flipendo!” Jeonghan yelled, Seungcheol plate fell on to the floor as Seungcheol was thrown out his seat. Jeonghan smirked as he saw Seungcheol covered in his food on the floor.

“Hey!” Seungcheol grabbed his wand and pointed ot Jeonghan, Joshua pulled Jeonghan and stood infront of him.

“I am so sorry Seungcheol, I-I didnt know he'd react like this” Joshua helped up Seungcheol stand on his two feet. Jeonghan felt a jelous seeing Joshia being so gentle with Seungcheol. He felt someone tap his shoulder he turned around and saw a wand pointed right at his face. 

“Furunucus” He felt his skin break out into large boils, Jeonghan scramed and cluteh his face he sunk down to his knees. Joshua took out his wand and kneeled near Jeonghan.

"Finite Incantatem” The boils stopped they started disappreaing from his skin, Jeonghans face went back to normal. Joshua looked at Soonyoung and glared. Everyone started pointing at their wands eachother and casting spells. It was chaos. There was a bright blue light that shines aboive them, everyone froze, mid seplls stuck in the air. It was the headmaster and he didnt look happy. No one couldn't move. The headmaster looked around at the frozen chaos. 

"I heard that this was caused by jealousy of dating for therfore I am going to bring the dating ban, you're not allowed to get close to your signicatn other for one month! If I see you guys together you will be expleded and that is final. I know who is who the walls speak, this ban starts tomorrow!" He unfroze time.  Joshua and Jeonghan looked at eachother they embraced eachother, since they wouldn't be able to do this in a month. The dating ban will be hell of everyone. 

 


	5. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating this story in like week's I've been a slump for it but my friend kept reminding me to update so I'm here and partially queer to keep this story alive! Hope you guys enjoy

The second week of the dating ban has begun and Jeonghan missed his Joshua. In the dining halls, they'd give each other loving looks but neither could approach the other. Jeonghan sighed as he looked at where Joshua usually sits. Chan sat next to him with a bowl. Jeonghan raised his eyebrow as he peeked into the bowl, it looked like a smoothie and a bunch of fruit.

"What are you eating?" Jeonghan asked Chan shoved a whole spoonful of whatever he was eating into his mouth.

"Its a gains bowl" Some of the fruit came out of Chan's mouth, Jeonghan gave him a napkin in disgust. An owl soared through the dining hall it landed gently on Jeonghans shoulder, there was a note on its beak. Jeonghan pet Maria it nuzzled into his hand. Jeonghan took the note from her beak, he opened it, the handwriting in the letter was in beautiful cursive. He knew it was from Joshua, he felt his ears get hot as he was reading the letter. Chan scoffed as he saw Jeonghan reaction, Jeonghan looked up from his letter and arched his eyebrow at Chan.

"What jealous?" Jeonghan asked Chan scoffed again.

"No" Jeonghan rolled his eyes, he continued to read the letter from Joshua and felt his heart swell with his happiness. He'd do anything to be in his lovers embrace again, it's has been too long. He looked over at the Hufflepuff table, where he was reading a book next to Mingyu, his eyebrows stitched together as he looked at the book hard. Jeonghan saw Mingyu bump his shoulder into Joshua, he looked up from his book he gave a warm smile towards Jeonghans way. His heart beat quickly as he stared into his eyes.

'I miss you' Jeonghan mouth at him, he sighed into his hand. They both stared longingly at each other. Someone walked in front of his line of sight, he was going to yell at however it was and realized it was Professor Do.

"Are we sharing affection today Mr.Yoon?" Jeonghan swallowed.

"No Sir," Jeonghan said, he folded the letter quickly shoving it in his pocket before he could get it taken away. Professor Do looked at him, he gave him one more look then walked away. Jeonghan sighed, he looked back at Joshua's direction and frowned. Joshua was no longer there, he looked around the dining hall and no longer saw his soft brunette hair. He sat back down with a sigh. Chan felt like he was going to be sick he had enough of being surrounded by love sick people.

"You'll understand one-day" Jeonghan said, Chan rolled his eyes. Chan looked down at his gains bowl he already finished it but still felt hungry. He told Jeonghan he would be back, he looked at an untouched pastry at the Hufflepuff table. He was on a mission to steal it. Chan walked carefully trying not to bump into other people, he finally got to the table. He reached over it but the muffin was swept by another hand. Chan looked up bewildered. He looked at the thief who stole the muffin he had his eyes on. It was Carmen, she took a big bite of the muffin while having eye contact with Chan. She smiled at him sweetly.

"That was mine" Chan said, he was starting to get upset, he really wanted that muffin.

"I didn't know the Hufflepuff colors where green," She said, Chan looked down, he was wearing his Quidditch outfit.

"It doesn't matter I had my eyes on it," Chan said, Carmen rolled her eyes, she took another bite.

"So did I, I guess were twins" Carmen smiled at him. He balled up his fist.

"I just wanna-" A hand went over his mouth, he was pulled back into a broad chest.

"I am so sorry, he's just hungry" It was Minghao, Chan rolled his eyes he licked Minghao palm. The hand was withdrawn, Chan stood up straight he turned and glared at the other. Carmen giggled, Chan turned to glare at her too.

"Here you can have the muffin" Carmen went up to him, she grabbed his hand and lifted it up she placed the muffin wrapper worse she smiled at him sweetly while closing it. Carmen walked away with a sweet smile on her face. Chan let go of the wrapper letting it fall on to the floor, he dusted his hands from the crumbs.

"I like her" Jeonghan now stood next to the both of them. Minghao nodded, Chan glared in the direction she walked in.

"I'm going to crush her" Chan sneered.

"We have to win the Ravenclaw first" Minghao sighed as the bet floated into his mind again. He wasn't looking forward to it.

\------

Junhui jugged the water bottle that Wonwoo handed him. Wonwoo studied him.

"What are you up to?" Wonwoo asked he crossed his arms together. Junhui turned to him, he was still breathing heavily from the previous drills he did.

"Me? What nothing" Junhui looked forward again while he drank some more water. Wonwoo sighed, he sat next to him on the field.

"Is it Minghao?" Junhui choked on his water, Wonwoo patted his back as he got into a cough attack. Junhui wiped his mouth as he finished.

"How'd you know?" Wonwoo laughed.

"You're too easy to read" Wonwoo calmy said. Junhui whipped the sweat off his forehead. The bet was still up and the game was this weekend, he wanted to win. He didn't know what it was but Junhui wanted Minghao to open up to him, he could tell whatever was eating up Minghao was getting worse. Jihoon shoes came into sight, he looked up, Jihoon looked at both of them with a glare.

"Quit gossiping and more Quidditch, Slytherin is coming in a few minute to take the field for practice" Jihoon order. Both of them got up.

"WONWOO" A shot came from the bleachers, all three of them turned around, Mingyu was on the bleacher waving his hands, Wonwoo turned around avoiding his eyes. He walked away from his sight. Junhui smirked as Mingyu gave a puppy eyes towards Wonwoo, but he didn't get to see. Junhui jogged up to Wonwoo.

"That's a little mean," Junhui said, Wonwoo rolled his eyes. The Slytherins were already on the side of the field looking at the Ravenclaws. Jihoon whistled to signal the Ravenclaws to stop training, they all landed and walked over to switch the field. Ravenclaws and Slytherins gave each other dirty looks as they passed each other. Jihoon glared at Jeonghan's head. Junhui patted his shoulder, Wonwoo looked back where Mingyu was the last time he saw him. Minghao was on his broom next to the bleacher talking to Mingyu, he looked like he was listening closely to whatever Minghao was saying, his arms fanned everywhere as he babbled. Wonwoo turned around with a sigh, he doesn't know why he felt irritated all of sudden.

"Wonwoo get your man" He heard Junhui tell, he wacked Junhui with his broom, he yelped.

"He's not my man" Wonwoo said, Junhui hummed. He looked over where Minghao still was. He looked at Mingyu who was still looking at him with all his attention, he pouted. He wishes Minghao could see that he looked at him like that. Jihoon sighed as he saw Junhuis looks to Minghao, as they got back into the building Jihoon grabbed Junhuis ear.

"OW! What did I do?" Jihoon crossed his arms as both Wonwoo and Junhui looked at him.

"You guys need to focus on the game next week after we beat them you can make as many googly eyes as you want to got it!" He yelled, they both nodded. Jihoon shook his head as he passed both of them. Jihoon couldn't understand what the hell was in the air, was it some kind of love potion everyone he knew was in some sort of trance of being in love. He hated it. Jihoon ended up in the prefect's bathroom, the practice was pretty brutal today, they had gone through so many drills he wondered how his limbs were still working. The door open Joshua walking in with a small towel, Jihoon side glanced him Joshua's face was sweaty and he was panting softly.

"Training huh?" Joshua said, he washed his face. Jihoon hummed in response, he cupped the running water of the facet putting it on his face, he let the water drip on his neck. Jihoon looked at the little towel in his view, Joshua smiled offering him the towel.

"Oh you don't have to" Jihoon mumbled, Joshua waved his hand.

"You look like you need it more, the water is getting on your clothes, its okay just take it" Jihoon grabbed the towel from Joshuas his hand, he patted his face until it was dry. Joshua grabbed his other little towel patting his face as well, Jihoon stared at Joshua as he grabbed a napkin cleaning the sink area of any other water.

"I can see why he likes you" Jihoon whispered to himself, Joshua looked up.

"Did you say something?" Joshua asked not catching what Jihoon said before. Jihoon shook his head.

"Thank you for the towel, I'll see you later Joshua" Jihoon gave him back the towel, he walked out of the bathroom.

'Stupid Seungcheol' Jihoon thought

'I hate you for liking such sweet guys' Jihoon walked down the hall sulking, he just wanted to get back t the dorm fast so he can lay in his bed

\----------  
"Hey, you two! Stop cuddling now" Seokmin got up from the position he was laying in, Professor Ahn* came towards him and Soonyoung.

"Do you guys want detention tomorrow night?" Her arms where crossed as she spoke to them. Soonyoung bolted up from the grass and waved his arms.

"Professor Ahn it's not what you think me and Seokmin are really close nothing romantic" Soonyoung quickly said, Seokmin nodded from where he was sitting.

"He's right! I'd never date Soonyoung he farts in his sleep" Professor Ahn tried all her best to not laugh at Seokmins comment, she would be teased endlessly by headmaster Heechul. She cleared her throat both Seokmin and Soonyoung stopped arguing.

"Alright I'll let it slide this one time, the next its detention for a week" Professor Ahn started walking away from them, they both sighed in unison. Soonyoung started giggling as he laid back on the grass. The sun felt nice today he embraced all of it, the warmth that came from the sky was blocked by a large object. He opened his eyes slowly, Seokmin was smiling down at him, he pushed his head away.

"What?" Soonyoung asks, Seokmin shrugged he continued to look at him.

"Can you believe Professor Ahn thought we were dating?" Soonyoung started to laugh but stopped once he didn't hear Seokmin laughter he turned to his side and saw him picking grass from the ground.

"Yeah, I'd never date someone like you" Seokmin threw grass at Soonyoung's face one landing close to his mouth. Seokmin started to laugh not wanting Soonyoung to worry.

"Hey guys" Hansol came up to them, they both greeted him as they sat down. They all started to chatter among themselves, Sekomin looked over at Soonyoung when he wasn't looking. Hansol saw this and sighed to himself. How can Soonyoung be so oblivious about Seokmin, they've been friends forever one liking another was bound to happen. He looked at them talk to each other one absorbed into the others words, he listened as well but a shimmer caught his eye. The small glisten came from the sun reflection from someone's hair, he looked down to the person's face. The small chubby cheeks belong to Seungkwan, his heart started to beat faster as he saw him smile. Next to him was someone Hansol didn't know, he studied Seungkwan as he moved his hair from his face and his smile.

"What do we have here?" Hansol gaze dropped as he heard a teasing tone from Soonyoung, he tried kicking him but Soonyoung moved away quickly.

"Does our Hansol have a crush?" Seokmin wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"Maybe" Hansol admitted, the duo looked over at the person Hansol was staring at. They both looked each other wiggling their eyebrows.

"Why didn't you tell soon enough we know Seungkwanie!" Seokmin waved his arms to get Seungkwans attention, Hansol face turned red as Seungkwan looked over at them and waved back politely. As Seungkwan said goodbye to the person he was talking to and walked towards him Hansol wanted to bolt out of there.

"Seugkwanie! It's been a while since we talked" Soonyoung said, Seungkwan laughed and looked at the both of them.

"We walked to the library with each other yesterday," He said, Soonyoung started to laugh to cover his embarrassment. Seungkwan looked over to Hansol and gave a small smile. Hansol smiled back then he dropped his smile remembering Seungkwan was a guy and not a girl.

"Are you excited for Slytherin and Ravenclaws game?" He heard Seokmin ask, Seungkwan nodded.

"We're going to win, Jeonghan isn't going to let Jihoon win after he put that wort spill on him" Seungkwna laughed remembering the scene in the dining hall.

"All your friends play for the team right? You should sit with us at the game" Soonyoung said.

"Sure, we're still going to Hogsmeade later right?" Seungkwan asked Soonyoung sprung up.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot, I have to go back to my dorm for my money" Soonyoung started to jog towards the castle his figure disappeared into thin air.

"How do you guys know each other?" Hansol asked Seungkwan turned to him.

"The three of us live in the same neighborhood, all of our parents are wizards so we just easily connected" Seungkwan explained. Hansol tilted his head, he's never seen the three hang out before.

"How come I've never seen you guys hang out with each other?" Hansol asked Seokmin raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious we're the freaking gag trio!" Seokmin said happily. A poof was heard from behind them, they all looked at Soonyoung he was counting his money.

"Okay so I got 20 let us go, Hansol wanna come with us?" Hansol nodded as he got up. all four started walking out the campus they all chattered about random things. Hansol ended up walking the same pace as Seungkwan, he felt comfortable next to the smaller man. He had to admit Seungkwan was really really cute, Seungkwan laughed at something Seokmin had said and he felt something bubble in his chest, oh yeah. he thought he was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Professor Ahn Is Hani from Exid! I am the gayest for her it ain't funny.


	6. Fronting

Mingyu wasn't the type to run down the halls he was well aware of how clumsy he was. Today was different though he was late to Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Ahn wasn't going to be happy with him. It was his favorite class too. He just couldn't believe he slept in. As he ran outside to the field where the class was he saw Wonwoo walking back into the building. He stopped running as he got in front of Wonwoo. Wonwoo took a step back as he heard something running towards him. He looked up from his book and saw Mingyu smiling at him. He bit his lip from smiling back.

"Hey!" Mingyu yelled. Wonwoo wanted to laugh. What kind of person was excited to see someone like him?

"Hello" Wonwoo mumbled back. Mingyu stared at Wonwoos features as Wonwoo looked up at him. He sighed to himself. Wonwoo raised an eyebrow at him. Mingyu shook his head then looked panic.

"I gotta go!" Mingyu ran not giving Wonwoo a chance to say goodbye. Wonwoo turned around to watch Mingyu figure running from him. Mingyu got to the students who were on the field all surrounding Professor Ahn. Now he understood that he was late. Wonwoo sighed to himself. He continued to watch as Mingyu was getting scolded by the teacher and all the other students giggled. Mingyu made his way over to Minghao. Minghao elbowed his side and scowled him as well for being late. Mingyu smiled softly at him rubbing the back of his neck.

"He has a nice smile doesn't he?" Wonwoo jumped at the sound of Junhui's voice. He turned around hitting him with his book. Junhui snickered at Wonwoo.

"Can you not sneak up on me like that" Wonwoo glared at Junhui. They both walked side to side inside the building. Wonwoo looked back one time at the field of students. Mingyu was looking at a book with Minghao. Wonwoo noticed how Mingyu swiped his hair away from his face every now and then. Mingyu looked up he made eye contact with Wonwoo he gave him a small smile. Wonwoo turned around quickly.

\---

"Hey quit staring at your man and pay attention, or at least hold the damn book my arms hurt" Mingaho whispered to Mingyu. He tossed the book into Mingyu hand. Migyu was still looking at the direction of Wonwoo.

"Your ridiculous" Minghao rolled his eyes and sighed. Mingyu gave a look to Minghao with a smirk on his face.

"Jealous?" Mingyu whispered back. Minghao stomped on his foot then crossed his arms.

"I am not, why would I want to like someone whose quiet and doesn't even speak to me?" Minghao huffed. He looked at Mingyu and saw the small frown face. Minghao realized what the words he said. He sighed then leaned towards him bumping his shoulder against Mingyu's. Mingyu looked up from the book with the frown still on his face.

"You'll get there" Minghao said. Mingyu gave a smile then looked back at the book.

"Nervous about the game this weekend?" Mingyu asked. Minghao sighed thinking about the bet he had with Junhui.

"A little" Minghao said. Mingyu looked at him shooked. Never in their years of knowing each other Mingao has admitted he was nervous about a Quidditch game. Minghao rolled his eyes at the look Mingyu was giving him.

"What? I'm a wizard too, I'm allowed to feel nervous" Minghao said. Mingyu hummed as he skimmed through the page. Then he looked back at Minghao. He was staring into space in his own thoughts.

"Is there something, in particular, you're nervous about?" Mingyu tried to pry. He knew it was probably about Junhui. He had the History Of Magic with Junhui and he knew Junhui had something for the other. Since he wouldn't stop asking questions about Minghao like what was favorite food? Or how did they met? Junhui begged him not to tell Minghao, Mingyu agreed happy to know he had a new friend.

"No" Minghao said to quickly and too loudly. Everyone stopped reading to look at both of them. Professor Ahn looked at them with her arms crossed.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the whole rest of the class" Professor Ahn looked at them with glaring eyes. Both of them shook there head quickly. There were giggles from the rest of the class.

"Now as I was saying" Professor Ahn started to speak again about dragons. Mingyu started to listen more closely. He found himself in awe as she spoke about all the types of dragons and how each one had a unique character. He smiled to himself realizing how much he liked this class. Minghao side glanced him, the side of his lips wanting to smile. He knew how much Mingyu wanted to be dragonologist* or something that had to do with Magical Creatures.

\---

Seungcheol sighed as he took his seat next to Jihoon. Jihoon looked up from his beaker to look at him. Seungcheol didn't say anything, Jihoon went back to his beakers that had strange liquids in them. He mixed them in the little black pot. Seungcheol sighed even louder trying to get Jihoons attention.

"What?" Jihoon hissed. He didn't look up from the pot he was sturring. Seungcheol looked across the room from where Joshua was making his potion. Jihoon really wanted to slap him with his wand.

"Shut up already, he has a boyfriend" Jihoon said. Seungcheol sighed he put his head down on the table. He watched Joshua across the room as he chatted with another Hufflepuff and made their potion. Someone blocked his view. Seungcheol looked up and saw Soonyoung he squinted his eyes as he saw his hair was a reddish pink color.

"How do you manage to be one of the 12 students who ranked highly in the O.W.Ls test and use it to make dumb potions to change your hair color" Jihoon stopped spinning the pot he was now pointing his wand at Soonyoung. Soonyoung simply smiled and showed off his new hair.

"Is it nice? Does it match my robe?" Soonyoung asked. Jihoon shook his head. He looked over at Seungcheol was still sulking. He poked him with his wand.

"You guys aren't paying attention to me so I'm walking away" Soonyoung sulked and walked over to Joshua. Seungcheol eyes lit up as he saw Joshua smile at Soonyoung hair he started to touch his hair and looked at it impressed. Jihoon sighed to himself, he opened his potion book with a slam. Dust went into Seungcheols face. Seungcheol sat up quickly he sneezed various times, he waved his arms around to get rid of the dust. His wrist smacked the little pot Jihoon was working on. The little pot clang on the floor causing the liquid to spell on to the floor. Jihoon clutched his wand.

"I was almost done clean it up!" Jihoon stormed off the little storage room in the class for more ingredients. Seungcheol sighed he took out his wand and whispered scourigify. The little puddle disappeared, the pot came back and sat on the flame like it was before. Seungcheol got up and started to mix the stuff he saw Jihoon put in earlier. He was almost done but he couldn't remember what were the other ingredients. He grabbed the nearest things and started to put it in the pot. Jihoon came back with his sleeves rolled up he had more ingredients. Seungcheol smiled at him, he took a seat where he was sitting previously. Jihoon eyed him suspiciously.

"What did you do?" Jihoon asked. He looked into the pot, the colors swirled in the pot perfectly. Jihoon hummed as he mixed it more with his wand everything seemed fine to him. Seungcheol watched Jihoon pour the potion into a small glass bottle it was a gross looking color. Jihoon smelled the little glass it smelled like peppermint. Seungcheol watched as he brought Jihoon glass near his lips he panicked grabbing his wrist. Jihoon gave him a small glare.

"What?" Seungcheol looked at Soonyoung who was walking over to them with a small glass as well that looked similar to Jihoon's.

"OH, you made a Volubilis** potion too! Can I try yours I think I made mines wrong" Soonyoung asked. Jihoon shrugged and gave it to him. Soonyoung gave him his. Jihoon grabbed the small glass he brought it to his nose he didnt smell the mint at all in his.

\---

Soonyoung drank the potion to the last bit. While he drank the potion his throat felt warm. Something inside of him started to buzz, his heart picked up the pace and he felt the strong need of physical contact. He put the glass down, he placed both hands on the table trying to balance himself. He shook his head various times trying to get his breathing even to his heartbeat.

"Ah, you didn't put mint in yours thats why it didn't work" Soonyoung eyes perked at the sound of a soft voice. He looked up to look at Jihoon. His eyes started to deceive him, he swears he can see little floating hearts around Jihoon. Seungcheol looked at Soonyoung and Jihoon curiously.

"What are you staring at?" Jihoon asked. Soonyoung heart did leaps at the sound of Jihoon voice. He leaned across the desk grabbing on to Jihoons hands.

"Did anyone tell you that you're so cute?" Soonyoung cooed. Jihoon slammed Soonyoung hands on the desk. He turns to glare on the Seungcheol.

"What did you do" Jihoon said through gritted his teeth. Seungcheol really didnt know. He started to look at the pot and saw the colors changing to pink then to brown.

"I think I made a love potion" Jihoon eyes shot open. He grabbed Seungcheol by the collar of his robe tightly. He pulled him close there noses almost touching. Jihoon was too mad to be embarrassed by how close they were.

"I could just kill you" Jihoon said. He felt hands grab his shoulders. Soonyoung grabbed him, he pulled into his arms and glared at Seungcheol. Joshua came up to them looking at them nervously he looked into the pot and saw the color pink now settle into the pot.

"Ugh just make the antidote already!" Jihoon sneered at Seungcheol. Soonyoung looked softly at Jihoon as he tried escaping his arms.

"Soonyoung I'm going to fucking punch you let go of me" Jihoon said. Soonyoung shook his head squishing him more into his arms. He felt Jihoons arms trying to push him away but he ignored it. Seungcheol came back with a worried look on his face.

"Okay so Professor Kyungsoon said that we ran out Guydroot*" Jihoon wanted to slam his head on the table. Joshua took his wand into the pot.

"This potion was very well done it looks like it would at least be a couple weeks for it to wear off" Joshua said. Soonyoung kissed the top of Jihoons head softly. Seungcheol bit his lip he didn't want to laugh at Jihoon, he knew he'd be tortured slowly if he did.

"Seungcheol Choi I'm going to kill you" Jihoon hissed. He pushed Soonyoung one more time the tine hard enough for Soonyoung to let go of Jihoon. Soonyong looked at Jihoon with sad eyes the warmth he felt was gone. Jihoon rolled his eyes he went up to Soonyoung grabbing his collar. Soonyoung got happy at how close Jihoon was.

"Listen to me very clearly" Jihoon said. Soonyoung nodded eagerly to listen to anything at what Jihoon had to say.

"You're under a love potion you don't really like me okay" Jihoon said. Soonyoung shook his head.

"I do like you" Soonyoung said calmly. Jihoon slapped his forehead. Seungcheol couldn't hold it any longer he started to giggle. Joshua elbowed him to be quiet, Jihoon turned around glaring at Seungcheol. Soonyoung smiled and hugged Jihoon from behind resting his head on his shoulder. Jihoon will kill Seungcheol Choi.

\---

Seungkwan sat the library reading his book and maybe glancing at the blonde across the room. Hansol was looking at his book deeply every now and then he would write something in his notebook. Seungkwan tried his best to read but he couldn't help it. Hansol was too cute to him. He shook his head. He can never go out with another guy he told himself all he did was get hurt. Books thudded next to him scaring him. Seokmin took a seat next to him.

"Is this where you've been for the past week?" Seokmin opened up his small astrology book. Writing appeared slowly it gave daily horoscopes to the one who was holding it. Seokmin smiled softly as he saw the Aquarius sign. He started to read the page for the week's horoscope.

Hello Aquarius!  
Uh oh, it seems like the stars arent in your favor today. The events for today will be filled with frustration and a certain feeling of loss. But don't worry things will get better! Go on a date, go drinking or read a book to soothe those feelings.   
Until Next Week!

Seokmin frowned the week was half done what could possibly happen. Seungkwan saw the worried look, he nudged him. Seokmin game him a smile he handed the astrology book so Seungkwan can see his horoscope. Seokmin smile grew more as he saw where Seungkwan kept glancing at. He recognized Hansol across the library.

"You know Hansol is an Aquarius too and it said it was a nice day for a date" Seungkwan squinted his eyes at him.

"Then maybe you should go on a date with Soonyoung then" Seokmin face heated up. Seungkwan snickered at the reaction he got out of him. Seungkwan opened up the astrology book the Capricorn sign glisten under the library lights.

Hey Capirorns  
Seems like a good day to make the first move. Make sure to do everythinf with confident!

Seungkwan wanted to throw the book. Why did all the fortunes he read or received be so short? Was his life that boring, that it was simple and to the point? He just wanted to crumble the book but knew it was Seokmins precious book. He gave it back with a loud sigh. They both started to read their own books and work on their assignments. Suengkwna was still sulking from the fortune when will things go his way or the stars align for him to have good luck.

\---  
Hansol snuck a look at Seungkwan from across the library he looked like he was sulking. Hansol chuckled to himself, he like the way his cheeks drooped. He just like Seungkwan cheeks in general. There so adorable. He remembers when he went to Hogsmeade with them and how Seungkwan smile was nice, the way he got angry his nose scrunched. He felt the chair next to him scrape. Chan sat next to him with a bunch of books. Somewhere dusty causing him to sneeze.

"What are all these books for?" Hansol asked.

"I forgot I have a paper due tomorrow for the dark arts" Hansol laughed at him as Chan began to open a bunch of books.

"Remind me why do I want to be an auror***" Chan asked. He scribbled quickly on the notebook ignoring the chuckles that came from Hansol.

"To be like your parents" Hansol clicked his pen. Chan looked at Hansol.

"What do you want to be?" Chan asked. Hansol scratched his head with a pen.

"I'm not really sure but I sure do know I don't want to end up a wandmaker like my parents, but Sophia already decided she wants to be a professional Quidditch player for Korea" Chan nodded.

"This year she's going to try to be on the Hufflepuff team right?" Chan asked. Hansol shook his head yes. Hansol looked over to where Seungkwan and Seokmin where sitting. Chan looked across the library as well to see Carmen. He felt his blood boil. Carmen looked up from her book and smiled sweetly at him. Chan rolled his eyes and went back to writing his paper. He was so ready to crush her this weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - A dragonologist in the wizarding world are people who care and study for dragons. In the Harry Potter movie, rons older brother was a dragonologist   
> ** - It is a potion used to change one's voice to anyone's voice they want t mimic.   
> *** - People who chase dark wizards and witches. Police officers and military servers of the Wizarding World. They help keep balance.


	7. Manase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYs! Please don’t hate me I know its been ages so here's a fat chapter! I literally I have no excuse why I haven't updated sorry but thank you to everyone who reads this and kudos it, it is much appreciated

Today was the game, Ravenclaw vs Slytherin. There was a clash of green and blue color in the halls, Minghao ignored the dirty looks some of the Ravenclaws gave him as he walked down the hall with his green robe. He heard his name being called he walked faster knowing the owner of the voice. Junhui finally caught up with him, he was wearing his blue robe and a stupid smile.

“Ready to lose?” Junhui asked Minghao scoffed at his cockiness. “Nope, I’m ready to win,” Minghao said, Junhui hummed. He looked over at Minghao he looked very determined today. Junhui smiled to himself he still thought he looked cute.

“Whats your evil master plan are you going to throw me off my broom or maybe throw a bludger at me when I'm not looking” Minghao stopped in his tracks he glared at Junhui. “Not all Slytherins are evil” He mumbled to himself, Minghao tried picking up his pace Junhui also picked up his pace. Minghao turned to the corner he was to busy looking back at Junhui that he didn’t notice Mingyu. He bumped into his back.

Mingyu turned around smiling at Minghao, Minghao returned the smile. “Why are you walking so fast” He looked at Minghao and saw Junhui standing behind him glaring at Mingyu. Mingyu shifted not sure why he was being glared at.

“Excited about today's game?” Mingyu asked Minghao nodded they walked side by side while Junhui was in the back looking at both of their backs bitterly. He told himself he wouldn’t get jealous he barely knew Minghao he shouldn’t get upset over small things.

“Are you guys dating?” Junhui bit his tongue, it just slipped from his mouth he didn’t mean to say it. They both turned around, Mingyu looked at Minghao nervously. “So what if we are?” Minghao said eyeing Junhui. He gulped under Minghao's gaze, Junhui looked at the wall he really hoped they weren’t dating. The air filled with Minghaos laugh, Junhui felt his heart rate increase this time for a good reason.

“I’m just fucking with you he isn’t my type” Minghao patted Mingyu's shoulder he turned around continuing to walk to the dining hall. Mingyu trailed behind him with a small smile, Junhui caught up to Mingyu and looked at him. Mingyu was handsome Junhui had to admit his hair completed him and his smile was really great, Junhui turned to Minghao figure that was still walking to the dining hall. If Mingyu wasn’t his type what was his type.

“How long have you known each other?” Junhui said Mingyu turned around and gave a smile to Junhui. “He moved into my neighborhood when we were in the fifth grade we’ve been friends ever since” Mingyu explained.

Mingyu gasped as he recalled something he reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet. He opened it giving it to Junhui, Junhui grabbed the wallet looking at the picture that was inside. Junhui snorted as he saw the picture of young Minghao he looked thinner and angry then there was Mingyu all smiley with his chubby cheeks. If he saw this picture not knowing Mingyu and Minghao were close friends he would think the two were forced to take a picture.

Minghao turned around when he heard giggles from Junhui he turned to glare at him, he saw him was holding Mingyus wallet. Minghao snatched out of his hands giving it back to Mingyu he glared at him.

“Why would you show that to him?” Minghao whispered “He wanted to know how we knew each other” Mingyu shrugged. Junhui got closer to Mingyu to see the picture again, he looked at it as Mingyu and Minghao continued to argue with each other. Junhui noticed the burnt mark on the young Minghaos arm.

“What happen to your arm in this picture” Junhui spoke up. The both stopped arguing they looked at Junhui. Minghao closed the wallet shut shoving it into Mingyus pocket. “None of your business” Minghao said. The rest of the walk to the dining hall was quiet.

Minghao looked at his shoes as he walked he was too afraid to look up he wasn’t sure if Junhui knew about him or heard the rumors. He didn’t want to explain himself he told himself he didn’t owe anyone anything. He sure didn’t own Junhui an explanation a loud sigh escaped his mouth it caught Mingyu's attention.

Mingyu looked at his friend with a small frown, he knew how much Minghao hated to talk about his past especially about his tattoo. He turned to look at Junhui, he was looking everywhere except Minghao. He should’ve never shown him the picture.

 

\---

Soonyoung looked around the Gryffindor table trying to find Jihoons favorite pastries so far he's gotten a blueberry muffin, right now he was looking for a raisin bagel. He wanted to please Jihoon he didn’t want Jihoon to be uncomfortable with him.

“Oh, Jihooniee!” Soonyoung turned around to see Jihoon walking into the dining hall with his quidditch outfit. Jihoon glared at Seungcheol who was seated near the raisin bagels. Soonyoung walked closer to them to greet his Jihoon. Seungcheol handed Jihoon a bagel, Jihoon accepted it with tinted cheeks he sat next to Seungcheol. Soonyoung felt a sense of jealousy he was the one who was supposed to give Jihoon the bagel.

Jihoon looked up he saw Soonyoung standing next to the table. Seungcheol got up offering his seat to Soonyoung teasingly, Soonyoung accepted it sitting next to him.

“Are you ready for today's game?” Soonyoung asked Jihoon shoved the other half of bagel into his mouth. Crème cheese got on the side of his mouth he tried licking it off but he still had it on the side of his lips.

“I got it” Soonyoung grabbed a napkin from the table he cleaned the sides of Jihoons lips. Jihoon rolled his eyes at Soonyoung display of action. Hansol sat across them eyeing them suspiciously.

“Did I miss something?” Hansol whispered to Seokmin, Seokmin looked at Soonyong and Jihoon. “Soon accidentally drank a love potion” Seokmin mumbled he drank the orange juice. He watched Soonyoung hold Jihoons hands talking to him in a low voice. “Must be nice” Seokmin sighed Hansol looked at him rubbing his back he knew about Seokmins crush.

“I like you” Soonyoung whispered into Jihoons ear Seungcheol giggled behind them. Jihoon turned around to kick him he was enjoying this a little too much. “I don’t,” Jihoon said, he drank his juice not looking at Soonyoung. Jihoon looked over at Soonyoung to see his eyes droppy he put down his orange juice and looked at him all worried. “Whats wrong?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung sniffled tears coming down his cheeks.

“You said you didn’t like me” Soonyoung wiped his eyes face with his sleeves. “This is really weird” Hansol whispered to Seokmin, Seokmin bit his lip he didn’t want to start laughing. This was just too much for him. Jihoon sighed he ruffled Soonyoungs hair, Soonyoung stopped sniffling and looked at Jihoon.

“Stop crying you don’t look nice when you cry,” Jihoon said he looked the other way he was too embarrassed to look into Soonyoungs eyes. Soonyoung tears went away he hugged Jihoon, Jihoon was taken aback but let himself be hugged. “Now eat” Jihoon pushed the other half of his bagel towards Soonyoung, he ate it happily. Seokmin excused himself Hansol and Seunghceol looked at him as he walked away. They felt bad for him everyone knew about Seokmins crush except well Soonyoung.

Jihoon saw this and sighed he got out of the grip of Soonyoungs hand. He started to eat again trying his best to ignore Soonyoungs prying hands. Soonyoung hasn’t left Jihoon alone since the beginning of the week. Professor of potions told him they wouldn’t be able to get the supplies until next week so Jihoon was stuck with Soonyoung. So far Soonyoung has tried following him into the perfect bathroom with him and walks him to all his classes, they’ve gotten dirty looks from other couples since they were allowed to be all coupley due to Soonyoungs condition. Jihoon was tired of everyone looking he was tempted to make Soonyoung wear ‘Im under a love potion’ Sign on him.

Seungcheol teasing didn’t help either every time he saw them together he would make kissy noises and pinch Jihoons cheek. Soonyoung treated him in such a loving way it made him feel more alone. He wishes Seungcheol would treat him like Soonyoung did, heck he wish Seungcheol liked him.

Soonyoung waved his hand in front of Jihoons face. “Are you there?” Soonyoung asked jokingly, Jihoon shook his head he put down his spoon he nodded to Soonyoung. “Yeah,” Jihoon said softly, Soonyung grew worried he never spoke that softly to him. Jihoon got up he grabbed Soonyoungs hair ruffling it slowly.

“I should go get ready, root for me?” Jihoon started walking as he was passing by Seungcheol he grabbed Jihoons arm. “Hey, are you okay?” He asked in a soft voice, Jihoon pulled his arm from his grip he walked away not giving him a second glance. Hansol sipped on his juice awkwardly, there was just so much drama lately.

\---

“Then he just walks away not giving Cheol a second glance” Seungkwan gasped at the information Hansol was telling him. They both were walking towards the game together, the duo became closer after they went to Hogsmeade. Seungkwan was still shy about approaching him but Hansol came up to him first, he sat next to him at the library and all of their classes they had together.

Seungkwan hummed there was indeed a lot of drama between the houses. “So let me get this straight” He began, Hansol started snickering. “Don’t you mean gay” Seungkwan rolled his eyes but laughed at Hansols dumb joke.

“Jihoon likes Seungcheol EVEN though the other has the fattest crush on Joshua” Hansol nodded “And then Soonyoung is under the love potion and Seokmin is having a hard time because he likes Soonyoung” Hansol clapped his hands as Seungkwan finished. Seungkwan punched his arm lightly Hansol was attracting attention.

“What about you?” Hansol asked Seungkwan turned to him with an eyebrow raised. “Do you like anyone?” Seungkwan froze a little but then recovered.

“I do but it's complicated I’m scared about the outcome” Seungkwan simply said. They finally got to the bleachers, Seungkwan sat with them in the Gryffindor bleachers his green robe stood out in the sea of red. He sat next to Seokmin and Soonyoung.

“He asked me who I liked” Seungkwan whispered in Seokmin ear, he put down his snack that he was eating his eyes wide. “What did you say,”Seokmin asked, “I told him it was complicated,” Seungkwan said. Seokmin shook his head at him. Seungkwan turned to see where Hansol was sitting he was sitting next to a girl who looked exactly like him her hair was past her shoulders. She was talking to him with a serious face while Hansol had a big smile he ruffled her hair she turned back around to the field ignoring him.

“That’s Sophia shes a 4th-year shes Hansol's little sister” Seokmin explained Seungkwan hummed. She wasn’t wearing red she wore a yellow scarf around her neck, she was a Hufflepuff. She looked exactly like him there nose and eyes, she was a spitting image but he was sure she was more intelligent than her brother. Not to be mean or anything.

\---  
Both teams were already in the air ready to compete. Minghao wore his long gloves today to hide the snake on his arm. He didn’t want anyone to see, he scanned the field to see where Junhui was. Junhui was next to the other chasers, Junhui made eye contact with him he gave him a small wink. Minghao rolled his eyes he looked over to see the rest of the team. Wonwoo was on the same level has him they where both seekers, he saw Jihoon in front of Jeognhan they both faced each other waiting for the quaffle to be thrown.

The quaffle was thrown into the air as excepted Jeonghan got it first he raced down the field Jihoon close behind, Jeonghan was close to scoring the ball but Junhui had stopped him by catching it. Junhui threw the ball another Ravenclaw caching it, they scored the first point. Minghao grip on the broom tighten, he had to admit he was nervous.

Wonwoo looked around to see any sign of gold flashing in the sun or at least a listen of a small buzz. There was nothing he rested on his broom a little as he watches the game that was going on above him. There was a cheer as Junhui scored another point for Ravenclaw, Jeonghan yelled out of frustration. Jeonghan decided it was time, he looked at Chan then nodded. Chan cupped his arm to seem like he had the quaffle but he didn’t.

Chan raced quickly between the players Junhui followed him another chaser raced to catch him. Jihoon squinted as he raced along behind them he halted his broom then turned around realizing Chan was a decoy. He turned back to catch Jeonghan, Jeonghan was already next to the goal scoring a point for Slytherin. Chan raced back to Jeonghan giving him a hi-five. Jeonghan reached over pinching Chan’s cheek.

“My baby is so big” Jeonghan gushed Chan pulled away rolling his eyes. Jeonghan looked over at the beaters then nodded as well. Jeonghan raced down as with the other chaser, Jeonghan threw back the quaffle to the beaters. Jihoon tried racing for it the beaters caught it on time they hit it over to Chan who was already near the goal, Chan bumped it into the goal.

“Another point for Slytherin it looks like they’ll be taking the game today!” The announcer yelled. Jihoon hands became red as he clutched the broom, he went over to Junhui quickly. He got close and whispered into his ear he looked over at Minghao who was looking at the game. Junhui nodded, he rushed over to Minghao zooming pass him nearly knocking of Minghao off his broom. Wonwoo sees this an opportunity to get the snitch that finally appears. He raced towards it.

Minghao stuck the finger towards a smirking Junhui who was racing towards Jeonghan. Minghao turned his broom around towards the direction of Wonwoo he had to follow him. They both raced alongside each other both trying to reach for the snitch, no matter how many times Minghao fingertips were close to it, the snitch would push away a little more getting out of his grasp. Wonwoo tried sitting at the end of his broom but was too afraid he would fall off.

The snitch danced around the chasers Wonwoo hesitated not wanting to crash against anyone he went around them slowly. While Minghao shot through ignoring the angry responses from the other players. Wonwoo lost where the snitch was and Minghao, he gasped as he saw a bludger coming his way. He shut his eyes tightly ready for the impact he opened them, the bludger was frozen in front of him. He touched his fingers glided against the cool surface of the ball.

“WONWOO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” He pulled his fingers back as he heard Jihoon shouted at him. He shook his head he looked around the field and saw the brown hair glistening in the sun it was Minghao. Wonwoo raced towards him trying his best to catch up the snitch went up into the air again. Minghao turned his broom following the snitch close.

Junhui had the quaffle tight around his hands he looked back seeing a glisten of gold near his eyes. It was the snitch it was following him he swerved trying to get rid of it but it still followed him. Minghao and Wonwoo where close on his tail trying to grab it. The snitch danced around the end of Junhuis broom in a teasing manner, Minghao leaned forward trying to catch as much speed.

He grabbed the end of Junhuis broom instead of the snitch and yanked it by accident. Junhui lost balance he fell off the broom letting go of the broom, Minghaos glove was stuck on the broom it dragged Minghao along down with him. Junhui wrapped Minghao around him placing him on top of him as they fell through the sky. They both fell to the ground Minghao on top of Junhui. The air in his lungs escaped as he collided with the ground.

Minghao sat up quickly “Fuck are you okay” Minghao said, Junhui raised his hands giving him a thumbs up. The snitch flew out of his Junhuis sleeve, Minghao jumped for it the snitch tried escaping his palm but Minghao squeezed tightly. He was once again on top Junhui. Junhui watches a big smile on Minghaos face spread, ‘cute’ Junhui thought. Minghao jumped up holding the snitch proudly. His arm exposed, Junhui gasped as he saw the tattoo, he jumped up ignoring the pain in his back.  
The whistle blew signaling the win of today's game to Slytherin. Junhui grabbed Minghaos arm covering up his tattoo. Minghao gasped in surprise then realized what he did he put his hand down slowly silently thanking Junhui. The game ended with a win to Slytherin meaning they would play Hufflepuff the next week. Jihoon and Wonwoo rushed to Junhuis side as he collapsed, Minghao turned to him concerned.

“My back” Junhui whined Wonwoo and another player helped him tossing both his arms over their shoulder. Minghao watched as they left Jeonghan went by his side with Chan. “Wow your boyfriend is really watching out for you,” Chan said, Minghao rolled his eyes. “He's not my boyfriend,” Minghao said, Jeonghan snorted. “You should go check on him later and a thank you to him would be nice,” Jeonghan said.

\---  
Jeonghan walked back to the dorm on his own after the game he just wanted to rest for a bit the game today did feel intense he's glad it was over. He felt something on his shoulder he turned around but didn’t see anyone he shrugged maybe it was one those ghost that wanders Hogwarts. They always enjoyed bothering the students. A strong arm wrapped around his waist pulling him into a little staircase, Jeonghan gasped as he was pressed against the wall. Nothing was in front of him, there was no ghost nor person so who was doing this.

His question was answered when Joshua’s head popped out of nothing. Jeonghan smirked he was wearing an invisibility cloak, he let his hands find the cloak collar in front of him pulling a smirking Joshua close to him. He could feel Joshua’s breath on his cheek, Joshuas kissed his cheek softly. Jeonghan leaned against the wall pulling Joshua along with him, Joshua's arms wrapped around Jeonghans waist.

“You did well today” Joshua moved a piece of hair out of Jeonghans forehead placing a soft kiss on top of it. Jeonghan leaned into Joshua's neck feeling at home in his warmth. He grumbled suddenly a pout forming on his face. Joshua's eyebrow lifted he looked at Jeonghan. “Whats wrong?” Joshua asked he started to play with the other's hair untangling it softly.

“This dumb couples rule I just want to kiss you without being afraid of getting in trouble” Jeonghan placed his hands on Joshua's chest Joshua looked around the hall not seeing anyone he looked over to the paintings whose eyes were anywhere except them. “Thank you,” He said to the paintings, some of the paintings rolled there eyes. A lady in a painting sighed lovingly “Young love” She said, oh how she missed it.

Joshua grabbed the side of his cloak he covered him and Jeonghan. Jeonghan looked up wondering what he was doing. Joshua leaned down a little bit more their noses touching. “This way they cant see us” Joshua whispered, Jeonghan smiled as Joshua kissed him softly. Their lips move against each other hungrily they missed each other, both of their needs had been neglected for a whole week since they last kissed. Joshua pulled him closer as their lips moved in a more softer manner, Jeonghan wrapped his arms around his neck his fingers playing with Joshua's hair. Jeonghan thought if they continued he’d explode.

They heard footsteps coming towards them they pulled away from each other and looked at who was coming. It was Seungkwan was humming to himself they both stared at him as he passed by. Once he turned into a different hallway they both sighed in relief happy it wasn’t a teacher who caught them. Jeonghan looked back at Joshua, he was looking at Jeonghan was loving eyes

“Walk me back to my dorm please?” Jeonghan asked Joshua kissed his nose agreeing. Jeonghan held hands with Joshua as they both walked to the dorm, Joshua still under the cloak not wanting to get Jeonghan in trouble. Once they got to the door Jeonghan said the password the painting looking behind Jeonghan skeptical, Jeonghan smiled sweetly at the painting. The doors opened letting them both in, Jeonghan pulled Joshua closer to him not wanting to lose him or anyone accidentally bumping into him.

They made it in Jeonghan room no one was in there. Joshua took off his cloak he hung on Jeonghans rack. Jeonghan laid on his bed his arms stretched out waiting for Joshua to crawl in them. Joshua took out his wand casting a spell on the door for no one to come in, he took off his shoes placing them neatly next to Jeonghans shoes before he crawled on to the bed in Jeonghans arms.

Joshua smiled as Jeonghan spooned him his boyfriends face into his back, he knew how much of a sleepyhead his boyfriend can be. He grabbed the blanket covering Jeonghan softly before he knew it soft snores were heard in the room, Joshua turned around slowly making sure not to wake up his sleeping boyfriend. Jeonghan stirred a little bit his face in Joshua's chest, Joshua closed his eyes he drifted on to sleep slowly. Small moments like these was enough he loved spending time with Jeonghan even if it was napping away.

\---

The nurse came up to Junhui with a potion in hand. Junhui groaned as he moved to his side to drink the potion. The sticky liquid staining his throat as it went down, he didn’t like the feeling. “One day's rest is recommended and you’ll be good as new Mr.Wen” Junhui said a thank you as she left. His back still hurt but not as much as it did earlier. He sighed he had to lay on his stomach shirtless his shoulders exposed as the wraps covered his chest.

He felt the chair scrape next to the bed, he turned his head and saw a pouty Minghao with a small bag. Minghao placed it on the little table that was next to his bed. Junhui smirked at him Minghao scoffed at him “You look fine for someone who was just injured” Minghao grumbled. Junhui loved teasing Minghao. He sat up looking at Junhui “I won our little bet so you will be filling all my request the whole week” Junhui nodded he looked at Minghao for a while. Junhui didn’t know what time It was but he knew he's been in the hospital wing for a while, Minghao already was wearing his normal clothes.

“Quit staring weirdo Ill sit on you” Minghao threatened “I actually wouldn’t mind that” Junhui winked Minghao rolled his eyes. Maybe coming here was a mistake he got up but stopped when Junhui grabbed his arm. “Wait I was kidding don’t leave me I’m lonely” Minghao sighed at Junhui he sat back down on the seat. Junhui eyed the bag on the table “Is that for me?” Junhui asked pointing at the bag. Minghao nodded grabbing it he grabbed his seat pulling it closer to Junhuis bed to lay out the things on his bed. Junhui watches Minghao take out candy and a jar of weird looking rocks.

“What are those?” Junhui asked eyeing the jar of the rocks, Minghao opened it slowly shoving it into Junhuis face they smelled really nice. “Unicorn rocks pain so just bathe in them also I didn’t know what candy you liked so I got random ones” Minghao said he placed all the things back in the bag ifnroignt the stupid grin Junhui was giving him. “Why?” Junhui asked he looked at Minghao curiously.

“It’s a thank you for saving me twice” Minghao got up with his bag before he left he turned around looking at Junhui. “My first request is to get better so you can take me to Hogsmeade” Minghao walked away not looking back at Junhui he was to embarrass. Junhui put his face in his pillow he squealed at how cute Minghao was.

Later Junhui was allowed to sit up he was eating the candy Minghao got for him as he read a book. Wonwoo came in with a plate of whatever they were serving in the dining hall. He placed it next to the bag, Wonwoo grabbed the bag looking at it to see the various candy. Junhui grabbed it cradling it like a baby. “Who gave it to you?” Wonwoo asked “Minghao it’s a thank you gift from saving him twice,” Junhui said.  
“Twice?” Wonwoo asked, Junhui was going to tell him but stopped himself what if Minghao didn’t want him to tell Wonwoo he was an ex-death eater, Junhui didn’t want to destroy whatever they had right now. Wonwoo eyed Junhui who was having an internal battle with himself. He waved his hand telling Wonwoo to forget it. Junhui put the bag down then looked at Wonwoo with a smirk. “What?” He asked Wonwoo knew what he was going to say he was going to say Mingyu was the one who did the spell on the bludger so it wouldn’t hit Wonwoo. But how could they have known it was really Mingyu. “You think it was him too don’t you?” Junhui wiggled his eyebrows at Wonwoo.

“It could’ve been anyone Jun” Wonwoo crossed his arms looking at his best friend, Junhui was still wiggling his eyebrows Wonwoo wanted to wax his eyebrows off. “But you want it to be Mingyu right?” Junhui asked he leaned back on his pillow Wonwoo shook at his head sometimes his best friend can be a little ridiculous while playing matchmaker even though Wonwoo had told him he didn’t want to be matched with anyone.

\---  
It was dinner time and Mingyu was one of the few students who arrived early for dinner he started to eat thinking about today's game. Mingyu was glad the spell worked so the bludger wouldn’t hurt Wonwoo he was really surprised it even worked at such a long distance not a lot of wizards or witches couldn’t do it at such a distance. He was looking through the window at the stars, somebody blocked his view. He looked up and saw some Slytherins standing in front of him.

“Yes?” Mingyu asked putting down his spoon, one of them sat across from him at the table while the other two just stood next to them. “We saw what you did,” One of them said Mingyu felt the airs in the back of his neck stand he put on a poker face not wanting to be reviled. “Saw what?” Mingyu asked the Slytherin standing grabbed his collar pulling him up making the plate Mingyu was eating from clatter on the floor. The small chatter around them stopped as the few students in the dining hall turned to look at them.

“You know what were talking about you idiot,” The other Slytherin said the only good thing about this scenario is that Mingyu was taller than all the Slytherins the one sitting down got up slowly with a fork in his hands. He got close to Mingyu poking him lightly on his neck “Just admit it you stopped the bludger from hitting your boyfriend” The guy said in a low voice Mingyu gulped the fork was poking his skin.

“Actually he’s not my boyfriend,” Mingyu said back the guy chuckled at Mingyu for his responses. “You got the wrong person,” Mingyu said his hand slowly reached at his back pocket for his wand but the other guy grabbed his wrist and his wand giving it to the guy with the fork. “Nice try” The guy waved Mingyus wand his face in a teasing way.

Minghao entered the dining hall he saw the three Slytherins holding Mingyu hostage he groaned. He gets annoyed when Mingyu never used his height for the advantage he walked over to them grabbing the fork out the Slytherins hand. “What the fuck are you guys doing,” Minghao asked the three Slytherins, the Slytherin holding Mingyus wand rolled his eyes. “Fuck off Minghao this doesn’t concern you” Minghao felt a vein pop in his head.

“He casted a spell on the bludger so it wouldn’t hit that Ravenclaw with the glasses” The guy with the wand turned around to hit his friend. Minghao rolled his eyes “Why do you guys fucking care you're not even in the Quidditch team so stop bothering him” The Slytherin that was holding his collar let go cowardly back. Mingyu fixed his collar while Minghao extended his hand asking for the wand back, the Slytherin threw it at passed Minghao. Minghao bent down to grab it the Slytherin passed by “Fucking Deatheater” Minghao clutched onto Mingyus wand as he came back up to give it to him. Mingyu watched the Slytherins go away he crouched down to pick up the plate he came back up placing the plate on the table.

“Just ignore them,” Mingyu said as he sat next to Minghao, Minghao smiled weakly at Mingyu “I wish I could Gyu”.

\---

Seungcheol Jihoon and unfortunately Soonyoung where at Hogs Head Pub, Soonyoung ate a plate of chips as Seungcheol and Jihoon spoke. Their conversation was on the game today it was going pretty well until Seungcheol started bringing up Joshua and how much of a great captain he was. Soonyoung could tell Jihoon wanted to choke him.

“Yeah so maybe when you train you can practice with the snitch and let it go between you guys so next time Wonwoo can get a good feel of it” Seungcheol suggested Jihoon nodded he took his playbook showing it to Seungcheol to see what his opinion on one of the plays. Seungcheol scooted closer his leg touching Jihoon made his cheeks flush. Soonyoung saw this his jealousy grew he scooted closer wrapping around Jihoon. Jihoon groaned at this while Seungcheol chuckled.

Seungcheol studied the playbook hard while Jihoon listens to him. “Oh this is so good I wonder if Joshua knows this play” Jihoons eyebrow twitched at that comment he ignored it but later in the conversation he brought it up again. “He's a really good captain don’t you think?” Seungcheol asked Soonyoung let go of Jihoon watching the scene unfold.

“I guess,” Jihoon said he started to sip on his drink. Seungcheol looked over to see Jihoon looking irritated he looked stressed and annoyed. “Hey, are you ok?” Seungcheol asked he put his hand on Jihoons forehead to check if he had a fever he didn’t. Jihoon felt the anger he had melt just a little. “I should ask Joshua if he has any of his healing potions” Or not.  
Jihoon got up scraping his chair he grabbed his sweater then stormed out of Hogs Head Pub he was done with all this talk about Joshua. Seungcheol followed him so did Soonyoung It was raining lightly, Jihoon groaned as he started to walk back to the castle.

“Whats wrong?” Seungcheol asks grabbing Jihoons hand, he pulled away from his hand. “You,” Jihoon said he tried walking again Seungcheol grabbed his hand again but this time harder, Soonyoung pulled Seungcheol to let go of Jihoon.

“Joshua this Joshua that, that’s all you fucking talk about he has a boyfriend Seungcheol just fucking it, he'll never date you” Jihoon yelled. Seungcheol felt the anger boil in him. “That’s not true,” Seungcheol said, Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Yes it fucking is have you seen the way he looks at Jeonghan their fucking in love so stop talking about him I'm sick of it Seungcheol ” Jihoon left not wanting to look at him anymore.

"Come talk to me again when you want to start acting like my best friend" The words hung in the air as Seungcheol stood in the rain watching them walk away.

Soonyoung trailed behind Jihoon quietly, Jihoon stopped as he started to feel the tears coming down his face he sniffled loudly catching Soonyoungs attention. “Hoon?” Soonyoung asked Jihoon turned tears stained his cheeks his eyes turning red he walk over to Soonyoung letting him wrap his arms around him as Jihoon cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : Thank you for reading once again! I try to update two more times before my winter break ends on the 8th. In the meantime, I have two other stories one completed and one ongoing please check them out! Until next time~


	8. When I grow up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter! Thank you to everyone who's waited patiently and leave kudos thank you so much.

  
Hogsmeade was always busy on a Friday afternoon. Students rushed to fill the stores and the pub since it was an escape from Hogwarts and a privilege. It was also a privilege to win a bet and make a fellow Ravenclaw buy you food and a drink at the pub. Minghao smiled and watched Junhui pay the waiter.

“You’re enjoying this a little too much, aren’t you?” Junhui asked as the waiter left with his money.

“Maybe” Minghao smirked and picked up his cup to take a sip. Junhui rested his chin on his palm and watched Minghao.

“Do you usually stare at people?” Minghao put down his cup a smile spread on Junhui's face as he kept staring at Minghao. “Only the cute ones,” Junhui said Minghao scoffed at him he really had some nerves. The first half of them was just them eating but now they were left alone with each other now they have to talk. Junhui was still looking at Minghao he was trying to figure out what was going on in the others head, he was usually loud but today he seemed quiet.

“So Hao tell me about yourself?” Junhui said breaking the silence that was looming over them for a while. Minghao shrugged “What do you wanna know?” Minghao asked Junhui hummed to himself. What did he want to know? Maybe why do the other Slytherins bother him all the time? Or how does he have a death eater tattoo and still attend Hogwarts? Junhui had a lot of questions to ask him.

Minghao watched anxiously at Junhui who was still thinking, his thumbs fiddling under the table he didn’t know what he was going to ask. He knew Junhui saw his tattoo many times and he hoped he didn’t ask about it.

“Are you a pureblood?” Junhui finally asked Minghao let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Yeah both of my parents are purebloods,” Minghao said “Both Slytherins?” Junhui asked again “Yeah” Junhui hummed. Make sense he thought to himself but they were death eaters

“What about you?” Junhui looks taken aback at Minghaos question “You want to know about me?” Junhui put a hand to his chest, looking at Minghao with a dramatic expression. Minghao stifled his laugh “Nevermind I don’t want to know anymore” Minghao said. Junhui shook his head “No, now I gotta tell you my life story!” Minghao mentally groaned what did he get himself.

“Of course I’m a pureblood. My mother was a Ravenclaw and my father was a Gryffindor. they both met and fell in love” Minghao learned more in listening to Junhui. “They had my brother first. he attended Hogwarts for a bit he was a Slytherin” Junhui said “Hmm that’s surprising” Minghao said “I know that’s what I said! Anyways both of my parents work for the Ministry Of Magic my moms a healer and my dad works for the newspaper” Junhui sipped on his straw Minghao nodded “What about your brother?” Minghao asked. Junhui stopped he looked at Minghao trying to give his best smile.

“Azkaban,” Junhui said, Minghao looked down at his hands now he felt bad for asking. “Sorry,” Minghao said quietly he looked up to see Junhui looking at him again with no shit eating grin but a soft smile. Minghao thought it looked nice on him e shook that thought away. “Its okay he deserves it,” Junhui said quietly. Minghao wanted to ask what he did but he didn’t want to pry into his life.

“So what do you wanna do when you get older?” Minghao asked trying to change the atmosphere. Minghao didn’t even know what he wanted to do himself but he knew he didn’t want to be like his parents or anyone from his mom side they were all death eaters like her. Junhui chewed on his straw unsure himself.

“I was thinking to spice of my life maybe an actor? That’d be nice” Junhui said, he was dreamed about being an actor but his parents had told him that wasn’t a solid career in the wizarding world he hasn’t told them how he didn’t want to like in the wizarding world for a while after Hogwarts.  
“Like in the human world?” Minghao asked Junhui nodded.

“Think about it in the human world nobody knows you're a wizard right? You're already playing a character so what's not to say I can act more?” Junhu pointed his spoon at Minghao. Junhui was right when they went to the human world they were someone else, they couldn’t expose themselves. It was a crime to show muggles their power unless you were born from muggle parents It was okay. “No career in the wizarding world?” Minghao asked, Junhui shook his head “I want a break from the wizarding world for a bit” Junhui said. Minghao sighed to himself that sounded nice.

They spent the rest of the time at the pub talking about one and another, cracking jokes, talked about other topics. Junhui would have to ask about Minghao tattoo some other day today wasn’t, the day was too perfect for him to ruin it.

\---  
  
Seungcheol walked down the streets of Hogsmeade on his own, his hands stuffed in his sweatshirt. He looked inside one of the shops looking for a certain someone. He didn’t see a short figure or a blue scarf he sighed to himself and entered the small café. The café was filled with all the couples who weren’t allowed to show affection in school. They held each other's hands speaking in low voices, some of them feeding each other the pastries. A couple caught Seungcheol eyes.

From across the room, Jeonghan saw someone he didn’t want to see right now he just wanted to be with his boyfriend but he just had to show up. Joshua came back with two plates of cake he set on in front of Jeonghan. “Thank you” Jeonghan gave a soft kiss on Joshua's cheek as Joshua started to eat his cake. Jeonghan groaned as he saw Seungcheol coming closer to him, Joshua raised his eyebrow he was going to ask what was wrong but his question was answered as Seungcheol took a seat at their table.

“Are you here to kiss my boyfriend or start another fight?” Jeonghan asked Seungcheol. He took out his wand, but Joshua quickly took it away. “Madam said she’ll let the couples hide out here but no magic..” he scolded, and Jeonghan sighed. His boyfriend was too nice.

“I came here to apologize.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes and scooped up a forkful of his cake. Joshua poured Seungcheol a cup of tea, nodding for him to continue.

“I think it’s a little too late for that,” Jeonghan muttered.

Seungcheol ignored him and faced Joshua, “I'm sorry for kissing you and I'm sorry for kissing your boyfriend. I should’ve known you two were together. You guys are partially joined at the hip.” Seungcheol sighed. Jeonghan wanted to laugh. In his opinion, the apology sucked. Joshua looked over at him with a certain gaze. Seungcheol watched at the exchange of gazes between the couple in front of him. Jeonghan finally sighed.

“Fine we accept your shitty apology... just don’t ever kiss my boyfriend again or I’ll feed you to the three-headed dogs.”

Seungcheol raised his hands.

Jeonghan watched Seungcheol sip his tea he wanted to kick Seungcheol out but he had to be nice since Joshua was here and he didn’t like showing him his petty side. “Why did you apologize anyway? Did your tiny, Ravenclaw boyfriend get jealous?” Seungcheol choked on the tea and he set the cup down. Joshua tried his best not to laugh.

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

Jeonghan nodded. He stuck out his hand to Joshua with a sweet smile. Joshua sighed deeply and took out his wallet, giving Jeonghan a few galleons. They had bet last year over Seungcheol and Jihoon’s relationship status. Jeonghan smiled happily as he counted the galleons. “I mean the way he looks at you is pretty gay if you ask me,” Jeonghan said.

“No we’re just close friends,” Seungcheol said Jeonghan scoffed he sipped his tea Joshua smiled slyly at him. “Then I guess me and Joshua are just friends right?” Jeonghan set his teacup making a soft clank. Seungcheol sunk back into his seat, he's never seen Jihoon in that kind of way they went back as far as Seungcheol can remember. Jihoon couldn’t possibly have a crush on him. Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol whose facial expression changed every few seconds, Joshua chuckled as he watched Seungcheol too.

Seungcheol heard Joshua chuckles then smiled lightly at both of them, he grabbed the teacup chugging it then placing it on the cup. “Well, thanks for the tea I have to go now” Seungcheol got up from his chair. He left the couple on their own he went outside back to the castle, he told himself he was going to find Jihoon to explain himself to get his best friend back.

A familiar laughter came from the corner it was Jihoons laugh he walked over to the small bookstore. Jihoon was coming out the store with a book in his hand a smile on his face Seungcheol was going to call out for him but stopped. Soonyoung was behind him laughing as well carrying another book now that was something strange. They both walked close next to each other their shoulders brushing. As they smiled and laughed together a pang of jealousy hit Seungcheol. He shook it off reminding himself Jihoon was just a friend and Soonyoung was under a love spell.

A loud sigh escaped his mouth he really did fuck this one up. Normally he'd go to Jihoon to ask about what he could to fix the problem but now Jihoon was the problem. Seungcheol trailed behind them from far away they were walking back to the castle. The duo in front of him didn’t notice him at all as they kept chattering and laughing.

\---  
  
Seokmin was walking down the hall humming to himself it was getting pretty late he had to get back into the dorm before curfew. He heard footsteps behind he ignored the sound it was probably some student who was also worried that they’ll get caught from a teacher or worse Jihoon. He felt a shiver run up his spine as he thought about the shorter male. Then he felt his face drop, his mind went to other things like Jihoon and Soonyoung.

Even though they weren’t dating it felt so real and it bothered him. He liked Soonyoung a lot, ever since their third year. He hated himself for not confessing sooner but the fear of being rejected lingered in him he didn’t like it. He sighed as he got to the corner of the hall he heard the footsteps closer. He looked behind his shoulder but didn’t see anyone. Perhaps it was the ghost who liked to play jokes on the students. He really hoped so he didn't have his wand at all on him. He cursed himself quietly as he remembered he left it on top of his dresser.  
  
He felt someone brush his hair out the way of his ear.  
Seokmin picked up his pace not wanting to look back. He looked back walking more hurriedly as he heard the click of someone's shoes behind him as if they stopped behind him.

“You're the one” He felt a cold breath near his ears he gasped turning around. The hall was empty, it suddenly got colder as he stood there. He turned around and almost crashed into someone. Thank god it was an actual person. It was Joshua he was wearing his PJs and his robe on top. He was holding a lantern in his hands.

“You okay? Wow, its so cold in this hallway” Joshua wrapped his robe around him more, he peeked in the corridor wondering if they were in a presence of a ghost. But he saw nothing as well. He looked over at Seokmin who looked very spooked as well.

“Do you want me to walk you back to the Gryffindor corridors?” Joshua asked he didn’t want Seokmin to be by himself after he saw in what state he was in. He didn’t want to be by himself as well. They both walked in silence as they headed towards the Gryffindor corridors.

“What happened?” Joshua asked trying to break the silence Seokmin shrugged not knowing either. He heard a whisper it didnt sound like a ghost it sounded like an alive human being. “I was just walking then I heard someone whisper in my ear,” Seokmin said, the hallway they were walking in didn’t feel as cold as the other one but the cold lingering feeling stayed with him. He felt like someone was watching him and it wasn’t the paintings that hung on the walls.

Joshua nodded then looked back again for the second time, no one was behind him and he didn’t hear the noise of shoes clicking against the tile like he did earlier. He sighed to himself maybe it was a ghost who was really trying to mess with the students, he told to himself he would report this to the headmaster.

They got to the Gryffindor corridors before Seokmin entered the painting he turned thanking Joshua for walking him back to the dorm. Joshua smiled, he left once Seokmin entered the painting.

Seokmin walked up the steps passed the common room where people here still chattering. He entered the room he shared with the others and saw Soonyoung already in his bed snoozing. Seungcheol was seated on his bed reading a book he didn’t look up to greet him like he always did. He tilted his head as he closed the door behind him

“Something wrong?” Seokmin asked Seungcheol he looked up from his book looking at Seokmin he shook his head. Seokmin hummed as he went over to his dresser getting his clothes to change in. He looked over to Soonyoung he was sleeping so peacefully, his face was relaxed. Seokmin really wanted to kiss his forehead or his cheek, Soonyoung always looked so soft when he slept.

“Still like him I see,” Seungcheol said not looking up from his book. Seokmin rolled his eyes, everyone in the dormitory knew Seokmin liked Soonyoung everyone except Soonyoung.

“A little birdy told me the cure is coming in tomorrow so lucky you huh?” Seungcheol said Seokmin perked up. Finally, he thought to himself the cure to get rid of Sooyoung's love bug. Something churched in his stomach though, what if Soonyoung still liked Jihoon even when he was out of the spell. He wouldn’t blame Soonyoung Jihoon was better then Seokmin, yes he was shorter but he was way smarter than him Jihoon was cute that everyone liked.

“Stop, your thoughts are too loud” He heard Seungcheol said behind him. Seokmin grabbed his clothes walking back to the corner of his bed changing into his nightwear.

“I'm sure he likes you too,” Seungcheol said Seokmin turned to him with his uniform in hand. “I don’t think so,” Seokmin said more to himself than to Seungcheol.

Hopefully, he does so he can get off of Jihoon, Seungcheol thought to himself. He shook his head he shouldn’t be thinking like that of his own best friend. So what if Jihoon would want to date Soonyoung he had no problem with that really. It didn’t matter to him not at all.

Seungcheol sat up stretching before he dived under his covers. "I won't let him have Jihoon this time" Seungcheol whispered Seokmin looked over at him.

"Did you say something" Seungcheol shook his head he let his imagination wander as he drifted into his sleep he thought about Jihoon that night how he laughed at Seungcheol whenever he said something dumb. Or the way he scrunched up his nose when Seungcheol tried to feed him. The determination he had when there was a challenge. Great, he thought to himself why is he barely noticing all of this now? 


	9. OMG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been two months im so sorry yall   
> im trying to go back to old chapters and edit more bc i suck   
> but there is a lot of omg moments in this chapter hope yall like it

The ingredients had arrived after two weeks or so. Jihoon was nothing but overjoyed as he walked back and forth in the lab mixing liquids into a tube. He hummed as he crushed a flower petals putting them into the pot. It made a small poof sound the color of smoke was black. The smoke created a small heart shape heart the heart broke.

“Dead Love?” Jihoon jumped a little he thought he was in this room alone. Jeonghan walked in the room with a small pot in his hand he assumed it was empty. Jeonghan started working on a potion Jihoon was curious.

“Joshua ate a candy from an underclassman his skin turned purple” Jeonghan explained, Jeonghan shook his head his boyfriend was always nice to the underclassmen a little too nice. The boy always ate the food they offered him.

Jeonghan set a time near the pot as it boiled. Jihoon sat on the stool watching as the smoke continued to make hearts.

“Is that for Soonyoung?” Jeonghan asked he was leaning against the table peering into Jihoon pot curiously. Jihoon nodded at him Jeonghan grabbed Jihoon hand all of a sudden flipping it over to read his palm.

“Do you want me to read your palm?” Jeonghan asked his left eyebrow arched upwards Jihoon shrugged giving him his other palm as well. Jeonghan turned around grabbing a stool to sit next to him. He wiped his hands against his robe.

Jihoon gave his palms hesitantly to Jeonghan he grabbed them circling his finger on his palm. Jeonghan noticed his palms where very rough he hummed. He started to look at the lines.   
Jeonghan put his palms down.

“You're going through heartbreak,” Jeonghan said Jihoon scoffed so much for a reading. He felt like he was at a carnival getting a reading from a fake fortune teller the ones who ver price you.   
Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

“Seungcheol right, it gets better I promise,” Jeonghan said he looked at Jihoon face it was scrunched up a little.

“Do you fortune tellers always give vague answers” Jeonghan felt something boil in him. No one ever believed in Seers anymore. He came from a family where his ancestor predicted many important events in history.

“We’re called Sneers,” Jeonghan said he got up from the stool dragging it obnoxiously back to where he stood. He sat back down with his arms crossed.

Jihoon let out a small sigh he always caused other people to be upset somehow.

“Look I’m sorry,” Jihoon said he could see Jeonghan shoulders relaxed he still didn’t turn around.

“I'm not good with my feelings” Jihoon continued Jeonghan turned his head to look at him.

“I know I saw,” Jeonghan said referring to his palm he let his hands fall on his lap. His eyes looked over the pot it was starting to bubble it was almost done.

“What else did you see,” Jihoon asked looking at over to Jeonghan. He turned in his stool facing Jihoon with a small smile on his face. Jeonghan loved reading palms he loved when people came up to him asking what is ahead for them in their life. He loved feeling important.

“When the time comes don’t open your umbrella,” Jeonghan said Jihoon looked over with a confused look on his face. The time dinged causing Jeonghan to have all his focus on the pot once again. Jeonghan poured the potion in a mug putting the top on it.   
“What does that mean?” Jeonghan shrugged getting up pushing in the stool in.

“I just see and let the universe do its thing,” Jeonghan said a short goodbye leaving Jihoon and his thoughts by himself.

Jihoon looked his potion the smoke no longer made hearts it was calm getting darker and darker. It finally turned all black Jihoon gripped it with a towel pouring it into a tube. All he needed to do was give the tube to Soonyoung the spell will be broken.

He liked the attention Soonyoung gave him it didn’t take in idiot to know Seokmin was suffering. Seokmin had sad eyes as he watched Soonyoung feed Jihoon or try to hold his hand.

Jihoon walked out of the lab after he finished cleaning he gave the key back to the Professor. Now he was on the search for Soonyoung he walked down the corridors trying to find the newly raven head. Once again Soonyoung had changed his hair color. It was so much easier to find him when he had his pink hair.

A familiar laughter bounced off the walls of the hallway he turned the corner and there he was walking next to Seungcheol the last person he wanted to see right now. Jihoon pushed the familiar twist in his stomach as he approached them.

Soonyoung smile brightens as Jihoon got closer to him Seungcheol smile turned into a fine line. He watched Soonyoung gush over how cute Jihoon was poking at his cheeks. He felt his fist ball up at Jihoon leaned into Soonyoungs touch as he caressed his cheek.   
Jihoon pulled Soonyoung hands always from his cheeks he put the tube in his hand. Seungcheol perked up realizing it was the potion to break the spell Soonyoung was under.

“Drink it you’ll feel better,” Jihoon said still holding his wrist gently a frown formed on Soonyoung face.

“You're trying to get rid of me?” Soonyoung said sadness lacing his voice Jihoon didn’t look at him he pushed his hand with the tube in it.

Seungcheol didn’t know why but he stood there looking at the scene happing he couldn’t move.

Soonyoung put his hand down with a huff he looked at Jihoon with soft eyes his hands finding his cheeks once again bringing their faces to close. Seungcheol shoulder tensed up seeing this.

“Can I do this before I leave?” Soonyoung said Jihoon couldn’t say anything he just watched as Soonyoung faced inched closer to his slowly. He closed his eyes waiting to feel Soonyoung lips on his he doesn’t know why he wasn’t pulling away.

Jihoon eyes where closed for a while he opened them slowly once he realized Soonyoung was going to kiss him. His cheeks heated up feeling embarrassed that he was going to let Soonyoung kiss him. He opened his eyes fully looking in front of him Soonyoung lips where perked but his head wasn't moving a hand was holding his face.

The hand belonged to Seungcheol who had an irritated look on his face.

“Just drink the tube” Seungcheol grumbled he pushed Soonyoung face a little hard causing him to let go of Jihoon face. Soonyoung was mumbling under his breath as he opened the tube before he put it near his lips he hurridly kissed Jihoon cheek telling him he would miss him.

Jihoon held his cheek as he watched Soonyoung sip all of the liquid inside of it. Soonyoung wiped his mouth with his cloak looking between Jihoon and Seungcheol who were both looking at him curiously. Soonyoung brain felt like he had put pop rocks in there his vision became fuzzy. He rubbed his eyes with his cloak when he finally opened them he looked at Jihoon his face instantly turned red.

All his memory rushing back to him about the two weeks of him being attached to Jihoon and trying to kiss him. He screeches running past them he needed to find his Seokmin.

Jihoon watched as Soonyoung ran past him with a horrid look on his face. He crossed his arms with a pout forming on his lip as he turned to Seungcheol.

“Am I that bad to like?” Jihoon asked Seungcheol wanted to kiss away Jihoon small pout it was too cute. Seungcheol cleared his throat turning the way Soonyoung ran. He looked down at Jihoon he did look upset.

“No,” Seungcheol said Jihoon looked at his side Seungcheol was standing a little bit too close. Jihoon looked down the hall again he wanted to walk away from his feet where planted. He felt a hand on his shoulder a small squeeze.

“I'm sorry” Jihoon shoulders tensed he could feel Seungcheol breathe on his neck he turned to him their faces just an inch far from each other.

“Please forgive me I miss my best friend” Seungcheol whispered something in Jihoon heart twisted at best friend. What did he expect? He asked himself he wasn’t going to drop his crush for him. He was Jihoon just Jihoon.

Seungcheol watched closely as Jihoon had an internal battle with himself his shoulders finally relaxed a small hand pushing his face away. Jihoon started walking away Seungcheol felt confused. H  
“You owe me a drink,” Jihoon said walking away more Seungcheol smiled at himself as he chased for Jihoon. He wrapped his arm around Jihoon shoulder pulling him closer Seunghcoel began to ramble on about something at Quidditch practice.

They were back at their usual self-something Jihoon didn’t want. He kept telling himself he was just Jihoon and the bright smile Seungcheol gave to Joshua will never be given to him.

\---  
Books floated around Seokmin as he tried to find the correct book. He was in the restricted area no one was rarely in the section he was in. Seokmin heard a small thud to his left he turned nobody was there except a book on the floor.

Seokmin grabbed it, the book was a dark green all worn out the title read ‘The Art Of Body Snatching’ A dark art. Seokmin looked through it reading the pages of various spells and methods of being able to defend yourself from one who does such spells.

He felt an uneasiness in his stomach as he looked at the pictures, it looked unpleasant and painful. Seokmin read the next paragraph of the experience of being the one whose body is captive.

Arms wrapped around his torso made him jump dropping the book.

“Seokmin Lee the love of my life” Soonyoung had his face in his bag as he hugged him tightly. The usual pitter pat of his heart when Soonyoung is around came back. He turned around slowly Soonyoung head was now buried in his chest.

“You're back to normal now?” Seokmin asked hesitantly, Soonyoung looked at him the sparkle and excitement in his eyes returned. The glisten Seokmin loved no more love in his eyes.

“Yep Thank God,” Soonyoung said he stretched then looked at Seokmin.

“What were you doing?” Soonyoung asked leaning against the bookshelf looking at Seokmin already bored. Soonyoung never liked the library or books or just school in general. Seokmin looked behind him to pick up the book he dropped but it was gone. Nothing was no longer on the floor. He looked behind the shelf and found nothing but dust.

Soonyoung noticed the small little panic he walked over to him wondering what was wrong.

“I had a book but its gone now,” Seokmin said Soonyoung eyebrows raised at this he did see Seokmin holding a book right before he jumped on him. Soonyoung shrugged.

“Maybe it was a ghost playing with you” Seokmin nodded the ghost at Hogwarts have been playing with him a lot lately. Seokmin went back to normal self no longer worrying about the book he shrugged it off talking to Soonyoung again.

Soonyoung grabbed his hand swinging it back and forth as they walked out the restricted area. Seokmin smiled to himself a little even though Soonyoung eyes weren’t on him he was glad his eyes weren’t on anyone at the moment.

A pair of eyes did have his sight on Seokmin though. They loomed in the dark as they watched Seokmin every move.

“He's perfect,” The raspy voice said to himself he removed the invisible cloth as he found himself alone in the section behind his back was the book Seokmin was looking for.

“I'm coming back Junnie,” The voice said he heard voices coming he hid under the cloth as two students went in the area. His plan was to always be in the dark and never be seen.

\---  
Seungkwan sat close to Hansol as Hansol was explaining to him something about astrology. Seungkwan was listening though he was watching the way Hansol expression would change.

He liked the way Hansol eyes went wide when he talked about the way stars tell you or the hand gestures he did as he explained things in deeper thought. Seungkwan was mad Hansol was very cute and so sweet to him he just wanted to kiss him.

Even if his lips where chapped Seungkwan face scrunched up as he stared at his lips. Dear god they where chapped. Seungkwan turned to his bag interrupting Hansol small lecture on the stars constellations he turned around with a strawberry flavored lip scrub.

Seungkwan puckered his lips gesturing for Hansol to do the same. Hansol puked his lips Seungkwan got closer to him grabbing his face as he put the lip scrub stick on his lips. Hansol felt like his lips had sugar on them it tasted sweet too.

“Rub your lips together” Hansol did as told as he watched Seungkwan scavage in his bag he pulled out a wipe wiping the lip scrub of his lips. Hansol lips looked plush and pink from the scrub.

Seungkwan was satisfied with his work. He pecked Hansol lips humming to himself as he put his things back in his bag.

He gasped realizing what he did. He kissed Hansol. He fucking kissed Hansol Vernon Chwe.

Seungkwan turned around slowly Hansol hasn’t moved the spot he was frozen looking in front of him stunned. Seungkwan wanted to die so bad at that moment why did he kiss him?

Hansol slowly looked at Seungkwan slowly Seungkwan had his hands on his face his face a shade of pink. Hansol started to chuckle snapping Seungkwan out oh his thoughts he leaned closer to Seungkwans face.

He kissed Seungkwan softly moving his lips slowly on Seungkwan. At first, Seungkwan didn’t move his lips but they started to move at the same pace as Hansol. It was slow and sweet. They stayed like that kissing each other for a couple seconds, Hansol cupped Seungkwans faced as he kissed him slowly.  
  
“Wow wow at least buy him dinner first” They both pulled away quickly as Soonyoung go closer to them. He sat on the grass with them Seokmin behind him.

“I've been gone for a week and people are already dating?” Soonyoung said looking between Seugkwan and Hansol. Seungkwan rolled his eyes placing his hand on top of Hansol, Hansol intertwined their hands together.

“Maybe you shouldn’t go around drinking potions,” Seungkwan said back a smirk on his face. Soonyoung rolled his eyes then shuddering as he remembered how he was with Jihoon. Jihoons cute but he was defiantly not his type.

He looked over at Seokmin who was sitting next to him on the grass now. He leaned over to Seokmin laying his head on his lap. Seokmin looked down smiling as he watched Soonyoung bicker with Seungkwan.

“So what are you two?” Soonyoung asked he felt Seokmin fingers running through his hair he stopped himself from humming he liked when people played with his hair especially Seokim. Seungkwan and Hansol still had their hands together.

Soonyoung smirked he knew the two have always been skipping around each other all the past years. Having small talks with each other for some reason this year they spoke more giving each other secret glances. Gryffindors and Slytherins wondered when they two were going to get with each other.

“I don’t know,” Seungkwan said tightening his grip on Hansol hand. Hansol pulled him closer to him Seungkwan leaned on his chest their hands on Seungkwans lap.

“I really like it if we went on dates and I can call you my boyfriend” Hansol whispered his ear. Hansol leaned his chin against Seungkwan shoulder. Seungkwan turned kissing his lips softly and nodding.

“Wooo I wish it was that easy for me” All four turned around Junhui was smirking holding his books. He looked over to the couples oh how he envied them. He wanted nothing more but to cover Minghao face with soft kisses. He sighed walking past them.   
The four of them looked back to each other they continued to chatter. They made bets on when or who will make the first move between Minghao and Junhui.

\---  
Across the castle a brown-headed sneeze in the Hufflepuff common room. He felt chills run up his spine. Mingyu nudged Minghao head wondering why the boy was shivering.

“I think someones talking about me,” Minghao said Mingyu game him his robe he covered himself leaning on Mingyu shoulder watching him draw the plants in front of him. A snicker was heard from across the common room. Minghao felt a vein in his forehead twitch.

“When is someone not talking about you,” Jeonghan said Joshua sighed at his boyfriend who was curled up on him wearing his Hufflepuff robe. Joshua moved a few strands from his forehead. Yellow looked good on him any color looked on Jeonghan.

“Why are you even here?” Minghao asked sneering at Jeonghan who still had his eyes clothes humming as Joshua played with hair. Jeonghan opened his eyes slowly a glint of mischief in them. Minghao regretted asking.

“I could ask the same shouldn’t you be with your Ravenclaw?” Junhui asked he started to snicker as he watched Minghao face turn pink from the teasing he was doing. Mingyu watched Minghao blush and grumble to himself.

“Yeah how was your date with Junhui” Minghao groaned he sat up rubbing his face with his hands he felt a headache coming along.

“It wasn’t a date,” Minghao said “He’s just feeling in all my needs” Minghao aid back on Mingyu shoulder trying to be more comfortable. He heard another chuckle from Jeonghan he still had his eyes closed as he laid on Joshua but he had a wide grin.

“That’s what a boyfriend does right honey” Joshua kissed Jeonghan forehead. Mingyu started laughing at Minghao face that was heating up. Minghao got aggravated very easily.

Minghao glared at Jeonghan even though the older couldn't see.   
“Should you two be even cuddling the rule is still up” Jeonghan shrugged he turned his back no longer facing Mingyu and Minghao.

“Teachers don't go into common rooms, ” Jeonghan said sounding muffled. Minghao sighed he got up with Mingyus robe wrapped around his shoulders tightly.

“I'm going back to my dorm and I'm taking this with me” Before Mingyu could protest Minghao started to walk out the Hufflepuff common room.

Minghao started humming to himself passing other students as he made his way back to his Common roo. He felt someone loop their arm around his shoulders. He turned his head annoyed to Junhui who pulled him closer.

“So where are we going?” He asked behind them Wonwoo followed them not looking up from his book. Minghao rolled off his arm ignoring that maybe he enjoyed Junhuis warmth. Junhui was glancing at him with a knowing smirk on his face.

Junhui noticed he was kind of annoyed but it didn’t let make him stop annoying him he poked at Minghao cheek going to ask what was wrong. His eyes noticed the yellow in his robe and not the usual dark green Minghao wore. It was a Hufflepuff robe, the sleeves went where far too big for Minghaos arms who were thinner.

The robe belonged to someone who was tall and had big biceps to fit in those sleeves. Mingyu it couldn’t be anyone else. Junhui started to feel his face frowning at the thought of Minghao and Mingyu dating. Even though on various occasions Minghao denied their relationship was like that Junhui couldn't help his imagination run wild.

“is that Mingyus?” Junhui asked he looked at Wonwoo who know was glancing up to look at the pair. He met Junhui gaze bowing his head down into his book again. Junui smirked at Wonwoos shy movement he knew Wonwoo liked Mingyu maybe just a little. Even if Wonwoo wouldn’t admit it he knew.

“Yes,” Minghao said he swatted at Junhui hand he was poking at his cheeks again. Minghao hated when people touched his cheeks he didn’t want to look cute, his image was manly and he liked to keep it that way.

“You know Hao Hao I think you're lying to me when you tell me Mingyu and you aren’t an item,” Junhui said Minghao rolled his eyes. Junhui always teased him even though it was obvious Junhui had a crush on Minghao.

“You’re annoying you know that?” Minghao said looking at Junhui Junhui shrugged he put his arm on Minghao shoulder again. He was surprised when Minghao didn’t shrug it off or told him to leave him alone. Junhui pulled him a little closer a hand pushed his chest creating the gap that was between them from before.

“Don’t push it” Minghao said Junhui smiled he didn’t really know if this was progress in their relationship but whatever it is he’ll take it. They both walked chattering back and forth arguing while Wonwoo looked at the couple. He started to look at the robe Minghao wore.

The robe looked like it fit Minghao nicely as if it was meant for him. Ad if he was meant for Mingyu. Wonwoo shook his head as he looked down at his book again. He read the paragraph over and over again but he still couldn’t get what the words were saying.   
Behind him he heard someone running he looked back and saw Mingyu running. He passed Wonwoo without noticing him. He grabbed Minghao who yelped Junhui turned around glaring at him.

“My robe! I was yelling at you for it” Minghao started to argue with him as he took off the robe bunching it up throwing it at his chest. He complained about how cold he was Junhui threw his around his shoulder babbling about how much of a gentleman he was more then Mingyu.

Mingyu shook his head he turned around noticing Wonwoo who was avoiding his gaze he gave Wonwoo a smile. Wonwoo half smiled trying to walk past Mingyu. Mingyu hand caught Wonwoo hand before he makes another step. He looked ahead watching Junhui and Minghao bicker he was surprised when he saw Minghao still wearing Junhui robe as they walked down the hall.

“Leave them,” Mingyu said softly Wonwoo looked at Mingyu he was watching the silhouette disappear into a different hall. He looked like he cared for the both of them. Wonwoo knew he cared for Minghao deeply the other didn’t even know Junhui he still acted as if he knew him since the first year.

Wonwoo looked down at their hands Mingyu was still holding it softly. He wanted to intertwine their fingers just the thought wanted to make Wonwoo explode. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo he saw Wonwoo staring at their hands. Mingyu intertwined their fingers together he gasped.

“Oh my god your cold” Mingyu wrapped his other hand on Wonwoos smalled hand. Wonwoo watched his face red he felt his glasses slipping off the tip of his nose.

“Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm? It's getting pretty late” Mingyu said Wonwoo shook his head Mingyu lead them down the empty hall. Mingyu never letting go over his hand until they got to the Ravenclaw dorms.

“Here you are,” Mingyu said he let go of Wonwoo hand. Wonwoo got out of his daydreaming he turned to tell the painting the password he was interrupted by Mingyu tapping his shoulder. Wonwoo turned around slowly with a confused face wondering what he wanted.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to get dinner with me tomorrow,” Mingyu asked shyly he was playing with his hands. Wonwoo thought he was cute he was like an oversized puppy who needed constant validation. Wonwoo nodded he turned again trying to get into the dorm.

“It’s a date then” Mingyu gave him a gummy smile before he left Wonwoo even more confused half into the dorm. He turned quickly watching Mingyu skip he laughed to himself.

Wonwoo got to the room that he shared with Jihoon and Junhui. Jihoon was on his bed reading a book while Junhui laid on Wonwoo bed face down already put like a light. Wonwoo sighed as he changed his clothes slipping into Junhuis bed he didn’t want to disturb the other.

He fell asleep that night with a smile on face thinking about Mingyu. His dreams were filled with sweet moments that he hoped that would happen between him and Mingyu at tomorrow at dinner.

\---  
Prefects of every house had a duty every night to make sure students from their own house wasn’t lingering in the halls. They'd be lucky if they found them first and not a teacher. If a teacher found the student first it would be point reduction fro their house.   
Nobody wanted that.

Especially Joshua Hong. His mother was a prefect and all the years she attended Hogwarts Hufflepuff has had a seven-year streak. They won last year and Joshua was determined to win this year again. Being prefect meant you had to be on your best behavior at all times, to be a good example for others in his house.

None of that matter as him and Jeonghan made out in a hidden corner of a hall. Jeonghan puled always playing with the strings on Joshua hoodie as he tried to catch his breath. He leaned his head into his chest as he felt sleepy all of a sudden.

Jeonghan wanted to take Joshua into his dorm wanting to sleep with him tonight. He knew Joshua refused. Even when Joshua broke the rules for Jeonghan he can still stingy. Jeognahn couldn’t love anyone else though.

Joshua started to kiss him again hurridly scared someone would catch him. He doesn’t doubt if another prefect found them they'd report them to the headmaster. The ban was still up making it two weeks since they could show their affection for each other openly.  
  
He hated every minute of it he wanted to kiss Jeonghan as he dropped him off at all his classes. He wanted to hold his hands and be a dumb gross couple they used to make fun of in their earlier years at Hogwarts.

He pulled away holding Jeonghan by the waist.

“Were the gross couple now” Joshua whispered Jeonghan raised his eyebrow his hands still playing with the strings.

“The ones who always kiss in front of people” Jeonghan shrugged kissing Joshua Cheek. He watched Joshua look out the hall again making sure no one saw him. Jeonghan pulled Joshua chin so he could look at him he kissed him more gently this time. Their lips where no strangers to each other they moved so perfectly against each other.

Jeonghan hummed as he pulled away from his face just a couple inches away from him. He bit his lip looking at Joshua it has been a while since they did what Joshua likes to call it the deed.

“I wanna do naughty things to you,” Jeonghan said softly his breath hitched as he felt Joshua hands going lower. Jeongahn rarely saw this side of Joshua he liked how only he got to saw this sigh. Joshua was going to respond but a loud crash was heard down the hall.

Jeonghan groaned as Joshua hid Jeonghan behind him worried it was a teacher. He didn’t want to get his boyfriend in trouble. Jeonghan peeked over Joshua's shoulder wondering what it was.

“My dick is soft now” Jeonghan whispered angrily as he glared in the direction at what interrupted them Joshua shushed him softly. Jeonghan still held Joshua hand as they both looked down the hall.

“I swear to God if we get caught I’ll fucking kill you Chan”Carmen's voice echoed in the halls Joshua raised his eyebrow as he saw her walking with Chan who was holding his forehead that looked very red.

“Thanks, I'm fine Carmen its not like you hit me with that dumbass telescope” Chan complained Jeonghan bit the inside of his cheek as he watched the two. Carmen rolled her eyes as he held the telescope tighter in her hand.

“It's your fault for not going to astronomy that we have to do this assignment fucking last minute” Carmen grumbled. Jeonghan couldn’t help out but laugh Joshua put his hand over his mouth worried they'd get caught.

Carmen and Chan both stopped in their tracks looking around seeing nothing. Not even a ghost. Carmen stepped closer to Chan getting chills up her spine. Chan looked over his shoulder her face close to him. He squinted looking at her features she had small brown freckles dotting her skin.

“I didn’t know you had freckles” She looked at Chan realizing she was indeed very close to him. She pushed his face away from hers causing him to stumble back. They both walked into a different hall trying to get to the astronomy tower before anyone can see them.   
Jeonghan and Joshua watched them as they disappeaed. Jeonghan looked down at Joshua's hand he licked his hand causing Joshua to yelp pulling it back. He rolled his eyes.

“You know you like it,” Jeonghan said he walked out the hall Joshua hot on his trail. Joshua walked Jeonghan to his dormitory even when Jeognhan refused. He looked both ways giving Jeonghan a soft kiss on the lips before he entered the dorm.

Joshua walked back humming to himself. He didn’t see the shadow lurking past him as he walked up the steps towards the Ravenclaw dormitory.

The shadow watched Joshua disappear as it made its way to the Gryffindor dormitory. Evil brewing in their soul.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats on THAT!  
> who yall think this shadow is ??   
> sorry again for such slow updates on this story but Ill def give this story as much attention as it needs  
> also thanks for reading and leaving sweet comments and kudos i really appreciate it!


End file.
